Arranged Marriage
by mysticalelf58
Summary: Serena is a rebellious princess that has turned down everyone of her suitors. Now, her mother and father are tired of her ignorance and are taking charge, putting her with a man she'd never thought to fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, i just write these stories for fun and entertainment! This is my first sailormoon story so be gentle with the reviews! lemme know if ya like it or hate it...or if i should change something...i like constructive criticism! Enjoy!

Prologue: Letting Go

It was finally the time…

…It was time for me to give up my freedom and give myself to a complete stranger. Mother said it was for the best, everyone did, but I wasn't convinced.

I was going through with it though…for my people. I was born into this kind of society…and it was time that I get used to it. No matter how much I tried…it didn't work.

I was here now…holding hands and taking vows with a man I wanted nothing to do with…he was just here for the treaty…as well as I was…there was nothing that was going to make it better…I was stuck with a man I thought I'd never love…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: No More Excuses…

"Mother, not another one! Please!" I fussed. My mother and father were setting me up with another suitor. I wasn't ready to be married. I wanted to fall in love.

"Don't fight me on this Serena. I'm not in the mood for one of your fits! You have turned away every suitor that I've brought. What is the problem? You have to be married by your eighteenth birthday and you have known that all along! It is the law!" She yelled, slamming her hand down on my desk. I had never seen her this angry before. She was practically on the verge of tears.

"Momma…" "NO SERENA! This will be the last one. You WILL marry him, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Understood?" she said roughly. I looked to the floor and nodded my head, finally giving in. There wasn't much I could do now but wait for him to arrive. My mother and father had finally had enough.

"Good. He will be here tomorrow morning and I expect you to be ready promptly at eleven. Goodnight Serena. I love you. This is for the best sweetheart." She finished, walking out of my room.

My eyes immediately filled with tears, anger swelling inside of me. I couldn't give in. All the men my mother had introduced me to had wanted only my title, or my body. I wanted more, I wanted love; undying, sacrificial love and I knew there was no way I could find that in a man I didn't know.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my bedroom doors and flew down the hallway, my feet going as fast as they could, the tears steadily streaming down my face. The weight of my mother's decision was driving me out into the night. How could she basically sell my mind, heart, body and soul? How could she just throw me into the arms of a man we didn't know?

I could think no more, all I could do was run. I threw open the palace doors and ran outside, the night air chilling me through my long, white, silk nightgown, but as I looked up through teary eyes, I saw the earth shining in the night sky and the breath caught in my throat. It was a beautiful sight. It was one that usually calmed me, but even tonight, it couldn't calm the rage within me.

"Wonderful isn't it cousin?" I heard a soft voice say behind me. "Yes Mina, it is." I replied, smiling. I should've known that she would follow. She was brought here to protect me, it was a shame that she couldn't save me from this horrid fate. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and turned to look at her. "I'm meeting my husband tomorrow. He's not a maybe suitor…mom and dad decided that he would be the one. I have no say in the matter any longer." I said suddenly. Her sharp intake of breath alerted me to the face that she hadn't known.

"I don't know who he is, or where he is from. I don't know his name or what he looks like. I'm blind sighted here Mina and I hate it. This is stupid. I don't need a man to rule…I can do it just fine by myself." I started, sitting down on the cool grass. "Serena sweetie, maybe this is for the best you know? This could be a good experience for you and I'll be right here with you the whole time…I won't let anything bad happen ok?" I couldn't believe she was saying this. There was no way that this would ever work. "Please Mina…how can you say that?" I asked her. She shrugged and picked a flower from the ground, "Serena, the girls and I will back you up if we see anything go wrong. You're mother will respect that…just give it a chance…please?" She asked. I nodded and lay my head on her shoulder, "Alright Mina, I'll give it a chance." I said, frowning. I didn't really want to, but I would at least agree tonight…just to satisfy her.

………………………..

The Next morning, Luna woke me at eight, making sure I had no excuses to be late.

"They will be arriving on time Serena. Are you at all nervous?" she asked. I shook my head no as I stepped into my gown. It had been especially made for me to meet this certain prince. It was beautiful, I had to admit that, and certainly my type of dress, the only problem was that it left nothing to anyone's imagination.

The dress itself was a teal green/blue spaghetti strapped dress that dipped in a VERY low v, showing off my C-Cup breasts. Diamonds were stitched in waves flowing down the sides of my dress, making me look like a beautiful mermaid. It hugged every inch of my body, showing off the taut muscles and curves of my waist and stomach. It flowed out at the bottom of the dress, two inches below my knees, allowing the train to flow out at the back. My mother had purchased 4-inch heels to top it off so that I wouldn't trip and fall on the train. It was very elegant, but made me extremely nervous.

I was very picky with my hair and makeup so my mother let me do it myself. I curled my long blonde hair, pinning up a little bit on top, letting two strings flow on each side, curled to curve into my face. My cerulean eyes were accentuated by a light blue and green eye shadow to also bring out the colors in my dress. I was satisfied with my looks, but my prince was the one I was worried about.

"He's here Sere…are you ready?" Mina asked as she and Lita walked into the room. I looked into the mirror, praying silently for him to see me for who I was. "Ok, lets go meet my…my destiny." I replied, standing up and walking into the hallway, Mina on my left and Lita on my right.

This was it…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meeting HIM…

"I sent Mina and Lita to get her King Sirus, she shouldn't be long; you know how teenagers are these days." I heard my mother joke. I stopped, becoming more and more angry with every step. Mother was making me furious! I wouldn't have taken this long had she not fussed about it.

"Mina…" I called quietly, halting my steps. "What?" she asked, turning around, Lita doing the same. "Let's run for it! We don't have to do this…c'mon…let's skip out on this prince meeting…please?" I begged. They laughed and shook their heads no, dragging me forward.

"Ahh, there's my girl. Good morning sweetheart!" My mom said excitedly. "Good morning mother." I said back, still eying the floor, not wanting to look into the eyes of my betrothed. "Serena, this is Darien Kensington…Prince of the Earth." She said. I gasped and looked up into the most amazing blue eyes I'd ever seen. The Prince of Earth? The Earth and the Moon were at war, how did mother pull this off?

"Good Morning Princess Serena, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing to me. Once our eyes met again, I finally spoke, "Good Morning Prince…" "Call me Darien," "Darien…the pleasure is all mine." I greeted as he took my hand and kissed it. I looked to the ground again as I curtsied, trying to hide my blush. He was absolutely the most amazing man I'd ever seen, but I knew what he wanted. When I looked back up, I took a good, long look at him, starting to blush a little bit more.

He was adorned in a black Armani suit, tailored just right to fit him. Even through the jacket, I could tell that he had the body of a god. The muscles rippled with every move he made. He was approximately 6'0, or 6'1; his long, lean legs carried him with such grace. But, what caught me were his clear, ocean blue eyes. His eyes were captivating me…I couldn't look away. His tan skin was flawless…perfect. His hair was of medium length, not to long, but long enough to run my fingers through. His dark black hair brought out his eyes, and the way it shined in the lights made me itch to touch it.

"Serena? You there?" My mother asked, breaking me from my reverie. "Yes, um…what were you talking about? I'm sorry, you know how A.D.D I am." I joked, laughing softly, embarrassed. "We were talking about the treaty, the one that is going to merge the Moon and Earth kingdoms." She finished. I nodded and looked over to Darien again, seeing him smirk. He knew I'd been looking at him…I can't believe he caught me!

"Yes, well, very sorry…" I replied. "Well, then, Serena meet King Sirus and Queen Jennine of the Earth." She said, introducing them to me. I curtsied again, hearing the queen sigh. I stood up straight again and looked into her eyes, seeing a strange emotion running through them.

"It's wonderful to meet you." She started, reaching out her hand. I took her hand and felt her jerk suddenly. "It's wonderful to meet you too…are you ok?" I asked seeing her eyes shut tight. She nodded and let go, smiling, "Yes…everything is perfect." She replied. I heard my mother clear her throat and I looked over to where she was standing, "Serena, why don't you show Darien around the kingdom? I'm sure he'd like a tour, he will be staying here for a while." I nodded as she, King Sirus, and Queen Jennine walked off, still discussing the treaty.

"Like what you see?" I heard a smooth voice ask. I turned to see Darien standing there with a smug smirk on his face. "Don't get to cocky Armani…I'm going to go ahead and tell you that I don't want you here. I'll put up with you but only because I have to. Don't get to comfortable…no man has been able to stay here long." I warned, walking towards the garden.

I heard him chuckle, "Princess Serena…" He said softly. That voice…that smooth, strong voice would be the death of me. "Yes?" I said arrogantly. "I just want to let you know that I don't want to be here nor do I need to be here. I have women begging me to marry them. Just because you are gorgeous doesn't mean that I am going to fall at your feet. Not every man wants you as much as you think. I could have almost any woman that I wanted…don't think that I am going to be some kind of little lovesick puppy." He responded. I laughed at him…he was definitely different than the others. He would be a challenge.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about a horny, self-absorbed prince wanting to get me in the bed either I hope? I hate that. You men want nothing but sex…it's disgusting." I finished, hearing him scoff, "You'll want me more than you've ever wanted anything in your entire life…give it a few days…" "Oh please, in your dreams. You can only hope to have a girl like me…virgin…" I said, moving my hips in a seductive way, hearing him gasp. "I know how it works…I'm not stupid…"

"Serena? Darien? What are you two still standing here for? Serena, didn't I ask you to take him on a tour?" My mother asked, coming to stand beside me, glaring.

"Sorry, we were talking…discussing what we were going to be doing for the next couple of days." I said, trying to hold my smile. "Yes, we planned on going swimming today, she offered to take me to a place that was nearby. She told me it was amazingly beautiful." He said. My mouth dropped open, surprised.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Serena! Was she talking about The Lunar Springs?" She asked him. He sent me an evil smirk; I could feel him laughing inside.

"Yes mother, that was the one." I replied. "Darien, you'll simply love the Lunar Springs, they're so relaxing." "I was thinking of taking Mina and Lita along with us too, you know, just for protection." I said smartly. "Well that sounds good, Darien brought all of his guardians with him, they can go along also. Why don't you bring Amy and Raye along too? It'll make it even." My mother suggested, leaving me disappointed, she always found a way to go against what I wanted.

I nodded, painfully. I knew that I was going to be miserable. "Ok, well, Darien, you go ahead and get settled in. Serena, go change. Get Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita, and you all can go ahead and leave. I'll get the cook to fix you some sandwiches to take along, that way if you get hungry, you'll have something to snack on until dinner tonight." Mom suggested. I looked at Satan himself again, seeing him smile. I'd known him for five minutes and he was already getting under my skin.

"Splendid! Well, I am going to take a quick nap then, Jennine, are you coming?" King Sirus asked. Queen Jennine nodded, lacing her fingers with his. "Good, Darien, you and Serena can go ahead and get acquainted." They nodded and left Darien and I to ourselves again. "I'll see you in an hour ok princess?" He said, walking off towards his room.

"Well, he's frisky…" I heard Luna say from behind me. I laughed at the comment, knowing it was true. "Yea, he's about as devious as I am. This should be fun." I said, starting to walk towards my room,

"Serena, you know that your mother really is serious this time. This is the last suitor, she's not going to give you any more options this time…this is it." She said. I stopped in my tracks…taking in her words. "Are you sure there is no way I can get out of this?" I asked cautiously. "Yes sweetie…this is really it." She finished. I balled my fists up, becoming more angry about this situation. I wasn't ready to get married.

"Luna…I'm not…" "I know, but it's time Serena." "Luna, what if I'm miserable? What if he and I can't fall in love? I want a loving, caring relationship…not something physical." I explained. "Serena, you haven't even tried…you just met him today…give it a chance!" she fussed. She sounded like Mina, which was a sign…Mina was never wrong. She was a psychic and could tell things like that.

"Um…no." I said, walking into my room. Now, granted, He wasn't so bad looking…I could deal with that…but I still didn't want to marry him. I could already tell how cocky he was…I wanted nothing to do with men like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"SERENA! C'mon girl! His guards are SO sexy! I mean, wow, he's hott!" Mina squealed running over to sit on the bed with me, "You look…spiffy. Are you dressing up?" she asked. I blushed and looked away, grabbing my hair brush, "No Mina, I just look normal. This is how I usually dress." "Oh no it isn't, your wearing makeup and your hair is curled." Lita pointed out, annoying me. I turned to see their snobby smirks and I growled, "He's going to be my husband! I have to look at least a little bit nice. If I don't, mother will kill me." I explained. They burst into laughter and I blushed furiously. They knew I didn't want to be married…I felt like a fool.

"Sere, I think it's sweet…it'll work…you look sexy." Mina said, wrapping her arms around me. "Whatever, let's go…we don't want to keep his highness waiting." I said sarcastically.

………………………

"Darien, I don't know how you do it. Casey has been calling your phone non-stop! Did you actually sleep with her?" Malachite asked. "No I didn't, but she wants to." I replied.

Casey Whiteman had always wanted me. It was one of the most annoying things I had ever been through. She wouldn't let go. She was like a stalker. If I didn't have guards, she probably would've kidnapped me already.

"Thank the lord! I heard she was nasty man; I couldn't even look at her without worrying about getting something. Serena is so much hotter…" "Yea, and she's a virgin…no worries." Nephrite commented. I laughed at my two guardians. It never failed; they always made me laugh with the corniest jokes.

"My friends, its not all about sex though. This girl is different, I can tell. She's one of those fairytale types. She wants one of those Cinderella type relationships. Her innocence is what makes her beautiful; to bad her attitude makes her look like a snake. I thought she was going to be all sweet and innocent, but she isn't. She's like the bride of Satan." I explained, the room turning to silence. "Well, I think Darien has finally found his match." Malachite said, eying me curiously. I flipped him a bird and stalked out of the room, hearing he and Nephrite follow quickly after. My other two guards were tired and decided to stay inside.

I had been very surprised when she walked into the room. I expected her to look like a moon goddess, but she was so much more than that.

When she'd walked into the lobby to meet me, I was stunned. Her beauty was far more than I had heard. She was absolutely the most amazing woman I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair had been curled into the most adorable spirals, and her eyes were simply magnificent…I was simply lost in her cerulean depths from the moment I saw her. Of course she had a nice body, but that was from the vigorous preparation that she went through with her physical trainer. There were curves in all the right places; I couldn't wait to get my hands on her, but her attitude on relationships scared me. She'd been so down and out about marrying me, and she didn't even know me. How could someone so beautiful and so pure be so hateful? She was a mystery that I was going to solve, whether she cooperated or not.

"Good afternoon ladies, I see that you are dressed and ready finally?" I said seeing her smirk. "Yes…and take a picture…it'll last longer." She replied. I chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her body close to mine, "The only picture I have of you is the one that was melded into my mind when you walked into the lobby this morning. You don't look any better or worse in a bathing suit Serena…your still beautiful either way." I told her, hearing her small intake of breath. I could tell she wasn't used to hearing those kinds of things. "Th…Thank…Thank you Darien, now get the hell off of me." She said, stuttering at first. I nodded and released her, backing away slightly.

"Ok you two lovebirds…can we go swimming today please?" Malachite said, interrupting the moment that we were sharing. "Yea…shall we go?" I asked, extending my arm. She nodded and took it, sending chills throughout my body. She was definitely something different…special…

……………………………………………..

(Mina Pov)

"Yea…shall we go?" he asked her, her eyes lighting up. I had never felt such a heavy weight before. I could feel the passion and love that they would share should things continue going this way…but…I could also feel the pain they would both endure if something were to interfere.

"Mina? Are you coming?" She asked me. I nodded quickly, trying to hide my premonition from her. She knew I had this power, but she never asked for her future.

"Is everything alright?" Lita asked. "He's made for her. They will be great…if nothing interferes before the wedding. We have to make sure everything works out. Their love is so strong. Even now…at first sight…they both feel such love and compassion for one another. It's warming even me…" I replied, sighing as they walked down the hall, laughing and talking about random things. Their fear though was also entwined. I could feel Serena's fear of hurt and rejection…but also Darien's fear of losing her. I had never felt anything this strong before…it was amazing.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Serena seems to be cozy with him." Lita added. "Yes, but, there are dark things in their future too…things that will push them to decide whether or not their love can truly survive the trials. I pray to the goddess for their strength…they'll need it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

(Serena Pov)

When we finally arrived at the Lunar Springs, I sighed, miserable.

"What? Afraid to get a little sun princess?" he asked. "Never…" I replied sexually, pulling my sundress up over my head, exposing my body. I giggled when I noticed his mouth wide open.

"I've already got a tan, I'm not really worried about being burned." I finished. I had constantly been to the tanning bed these past couple of months; having a tan was everything and mother always wanted me to look like a pageant princess.

"Serena? I thought you hated that bathing suit? You said it showed to much!" Lita said. I blushed a little, seeing Darien smirk at me. She just had to point that one out!

"Yea, but then I thought to myself, hey…I have a great body…why worry about how it looks?" I countered, hoping they'd all believe me. "Well it looks amazing on you…I wish I could look that good." Mina said, giggling a little bit. "You do look that amazing." Malachite said, trying to flatter her. Mina blushed furiously and looked to the ground shyly. I laughed at the way she was acting; I had never seen Mina get so shy from a guy complimenting her.

"Thank you…" she responded bashfully. I giggled softly, seeing the evil stare she was sending my way, sending me into a bigger fit of giggles. "SERENA! Stop!!" she fussed, blushing even more. "Ok…ok…I'm sorry! I'll stop! Now, can we all just get back to swimming?" I suggested, seeing everyone nod.

"C'mon Mina, lets go jump in first! I bet the springs feel awesome today! The weather is just perfect!" Lita said. Mina smiled and nodded, running to jump in after Lita. I laughed and turned to see Darien staring at me. "Yes? What do you want?" I asked carefully. I could see the wheels turning in his head and it frightened me. He was so different than I would've ever expected. Could mother see it coming? Did she know something that I didn't?

"Why do you act the way you do?" he asked me. I gasped, becoming a little defensive…and nervous. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, balling up my fists. "Before you even met me, you decided that you wanted nothing to do with me. Why do you do that? You don't know who I am or what I want." He said, defending himself. I chuckled; he just had no idea what I knew.

"I know EXACTLY what you want! You want a girl with a VERY large title, with lots of money, and whose innocence is more than you can ever imagine! I'm a virgin and no guy can resist that! Every prince that I've ever had show up only wants my body and my money and I will not stand for that! I don't need nor want to marry you or have anything to do with you, but my mother gave me NO choice whatsoever. She said you were my last option and that we were to be married whether we liked it or not. It's already set into motion…our marriage is already going to happen. I don't have time to get to know you or fall in love with you! My mother is pushing me to marry a man that I don't know! I've heard of your reputation Prince Darien…your line of women…hah…your entourage of women!" I started, my rage building. Couldn't he understand? Didn't he see?

"I want someone who can commit to me! I don't want a man who will never love me! I WILL NOT BE A TROPHY WIFE WHILE MY HUSBAND SLEEPS WITH HIS WHORE!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I gasped and covered my mouth…regretting saying any of that. I didn't want Darien to know that I truly feared my husband not loving me. I had planned to be in love…and to honor marriage. All I wanted was for someone to love me the same way and want the same thing I did. Was it really an awful idea?

"I'm sorry…I never knew…" he started. "Yea I know…no one seems to understand anymore. But, I am feeling a little ill; I think I'm going to go home. Good day Darien." I said, quickly teleporting back to the palace. I wanted to be alone; I couldn't face him right now. I had just spilled out everything that was meant to be kept quiet…why was he doing this to me?

"Serena Annabelle Williamson! What are you doing in your room and where is Darien? I thought you were all going swimming?" My mother asked coming into the room. I turned towards the window and sighed, not knowing where to start.

"When is the wedding mother? I should at least get time to prepare myself." I finished, hearing her huff. "It's in two weeks." She replied. I clenched my fists, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Wow, I was expecting at least a month or more…" I started, turning to see her sad face. "Sere…" "No mother…I'm ok with it. I'll do this…with no complaining…but…the minute he starts having a concubine, I'm out…I will divorce him so fast…you won't know what's coming." I finished, turning back to the window to see Mina, Lita, Darien, Malachite, and Nephrite coming up the stairs leading into the palace.

"May I have the rest of the day to myself please mother? I need…I need to do some thinking of my own." I finished. She nodded and hugged me from behind, holding me tight, "It's for your best sweetie…trust me…" She said softly, walking away. "Mother…do you know something that I don't?" I asked. She shook her head no and sighed, "I'm just praying that it will be a good match…he's a good man." She said, smiling. I nodded and turned back to the window, Darien's eyes meeting mine.

There was something there…but I couldn't pinpoint it. It scared me…more than anything. I was starting to fall for him…for once in my life…I was starting to fall in love with a man. He made my heart beat faster every time he was even near me…he made my body turn to Jell-O…he made me feel like I was in heaven every time he looked at me. This was nothing short of a disaster, what was I going to do? I didn't want to marry him. Here I was…falling for him…yet…I knew he wanted nothing but sex or money from me. I hated this.

"You know, you can't hide forever." I heard someone say behind me. I gasped and turned to see Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita standing in my room. I laughed and sat down on the bed, pulling my favorite pillow into my lap.

"I'm not hiding…I just needed some time to myself. The wedding is in two weeks by the way. Mina…will you be my Maid of Honor? You're my cousin…my family…so I need you to stand beside me." I explained, seeing her nod, her eyes sad. I knew she could feel my disappointment. I'd wanted to ask her many time about my future since she had the power of premonition but, I figured if it was bad, she'd tell me…warn me.

"Lita…I…" "I understand Serena…you don't have to explain it to me." She said, following Mina to the bed, both sitting down beside me. "I just…mother is speeding this whole process up and I'm tired of it! I'm not ready to be married yet! Can't they understand? I want to be in love!" I whined, burying my head in my hands. "Well sweetie, in two weeks, you're going to be Mrs. Serena Annabelle Kensington so you better get used to it!" Mina said, Lita agreeing with her. I nodded, knowing that my fate was already sealed, but plans of running away to a free existence kept going through my head. I wanted…no, needed…to get away.

"I need to get away from here…" I started, hearing them both gasp. "Now you're just being desperate and afraid. Honey, it won't be that bad…I promise." Lita said. I looked with fearful eyes to her, panic coursing through me, my breaths coming in short pants. "But…" "Serena, breathe ok? Just breathe…lean over and put your head between your legs…" Mina suggested, pushing me forward. The tears started to fall freely again, the sobs racking through my body. I was so scared.

"Serena, I've seen it…the connection between you and Darien. You two are going to be great together…I promise! Great things will come because of you and Darien's union." Mina pushed. She was a descendant of Aphrodite…the goddess of love. She knew when a great love match was being made.

"Really? Am I going to get hurt? Can you see that?" I asked harshly, looking up into her pitying eyes. I put my head down again, still crying out my fears. "Serena, I didn't mean to be pushy with you…I was just trying to help and reassure you. I can't see any kind of pain or hurt in the future. I do see a lot of trials ahead of the both of you but that is normal…especially with Royal Marriage Arrangements." Mina finished. I nodded and sat back up, feeling a little less nauseous and dizzy.

"I know, and I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that…I'm just stressed…which is still no excuse." I said, trying to apologize. She nodded and ran her fingers through my long blonde hair, soothing me. I lay back on my bed, thinking about Darien and the chance I was being given to help my people as Queen of the Lunar Colonies. "I have no choice then I guess?" I asked to no one in particular. This was my destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days, I avoided Darien as much as I could. I knew one day I'd have to spend more time with him but I just wasn't ready yet.

"Serena? Your mother planned a day for you and Darien tomorrow." Mina said, brushing through my hair. I groaned and slammed my head down on the vanity, attempting to knock myself out. My mother always knew how to ruin my day.

"Oh my, this is going to be a disaster. How am I going to spend the day with the obnoxious bonehead?" I said, irritated. I was already upset and I still had 24 hours until I had to spend the time with him.

"Well, with you two getting married in um…3 days…your mother thinks that it would be best if you both tried to have some kind of common ground with one another." Lita said. I looked over and groaned again, they were turning on me!

"You guys are supposed to be my comfort team…but your turning on me!" I whined, seeing them burst into laughter. "You guys…it's not funny!!" I whined again. "Hah…you're so funny about this! Serena, you're getting married in 3 DAYS! Aren't you the least bit excited?" Mina asked me. I shook my head no, I wasn't ready…I didn't want to marry him…I didn't love him.

"Ok, well…I don't know if I'm ready. I mean, I'm ready to be married yes…I've always wanted a family, but…I don't know if I can handle being married to Darien. He's such an arrogant jerk! How can I ever stand to be around him for the rest of my life if I dread being near him 24 hours in advance?" I said, hearing silence take over the room.

"Serena, I'm sure it'll come with time. You and Darien can work on this together. You may end up falling in love with him." She said. I nodded, finishing my make-up, getting ready for my busy day.

………………………………..

The next morning, I woke up around nine, so annoyed that I was going to have to spend the day with Darien. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to willingly spend time with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, coming to stand beside me. I nodded as he opened the door to our black hummer limo and helped me in. I muttered a soft thank you as he sat down beside me, but when he simply smiled back, I lost my breath for a minute and had to tell myself to calm down. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I felt so lightheaded…was it going to be like this for the rest of our lives?

"You ok in there?" he asked, softly tapping on my head. I huffed and pushed his hand away, hearing him chuckle softly

"Yes…I'm ALL here…" I replied. "Good, I was beginning to worry that you'd gotten lost somewhere in there." He joked. I fake laughed…hating the fact that he was already getting on my nerves and I hadn't even spent more than five minutes with him.

"Whatever, you're the one everyone should be worried about! I'm surprised they are going to let you rule the Lunar Colonies with the not so big brain you have sloshing around in there." I said, tapping his head lightly. Frowned and then smirked, looking at me. "That was a nice one…I'm impressed." He replied. I chuckled and sat back, the car suddenly going into silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to come today. To tell you the truth, I thought you'd stay at the palace. I've noticed you've been avoiding me as of lately." He started, laying his hand on top of mine. I moved my hand away quickly, not wanting to have any contact with him.

"Yea, um, I have been avoiding you. I already told you that I don't want to marry you. I don't know you…or anything about you. I don't want to go into this blind-sighted…but its as if I have no choice, all I have is an arranged marriage with hatred already fueling the both of us." I started. I knew that he had to understand where I was coming from…an arranged marriage is torture…especially for women. I wouldn't stand being controlled by a man who had no clue as to who I was or what I was about.

"I understand where you're coming from. I don't want to be here either. I can't stand the thought of marrying a woman who I have no love or passion for, I'd much rather like to have someone who actually wants to be near me. No offense, but I'd rather not marry you. You won't even get to know me, much less even give me a chance to find out what your favorite color is! All I know is that you are a scared little girl who needs to grow up and learn that maybe some things are more important than herself. Driver…take us back to the palace." He said, moving away from me.

He was right…I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt, sue me for wanting to save my heart from breaking.

"No…Driver…take us to the market." I said, receiving a glare from him. "Listen, we might as well make this a nice day. Our parents are paying for us to get to know each other, we should take full advantage of it. And, my favorite color is red." I finished, seeing his smirk. Maybe today wouldn't be bad after all.

When we arrived at the market, he helped me out of the carriage. I smiled as I set my feet down, seeing how much taller he was than I. "By the way, you look beautiful today." He whispered into my ear. I giggled, not being used to this kind of treatment. I'd had many men tell me that I was hot…sexy…things such as that, but never gorgeous…never beautiful. "Well thank you sir…I actually tried today." I said, hearing him chuckle.

As we walked from store to store, looking at the many different types of toys, flowers, clothing…I kept looking to the end of the path that the stores were laid out on. An old woman was standing outside a colorful blue and gold tent, smiling at Darien and I. Her clothing looked like that of a gypsy.

"Darien? I want to go see that one…" I said softly, pointing to the old woman. He looked at me cautiously then nodded as we headed down to her tent.

Her soft green eyes and soft smile felt welcoming. "I've been waiting for you." She said, opening the tent for us. I smiled nervously as Darien led me in. "I was wondering if you'd actually come. I watched you from over here, sensing great power in the both of you. I've seen your future." She started as we sat down in front of her. Her hands started circling the crystal ball, a swirling vortex starting to form inside. I gasped, awed by the way it looked.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke formed above the glass ball, a picture forming in the smoke of Darien and I. "Oh my…such power…" the woman said, her breathing labored. "So many trials…such dark forces in the way…your long road will be filled with trouble…" she said, her eyes going completely white. I whimpered, getting up and leaving. Darien followed me all the way back to the carriage, both of us out of breath.

"Why'd you run?" he asked. I looked at him, confused, why couldn't he understand why I left?

"Dark forces? Our long road will be filled with trouble? Why would I have stayed? This marriage is such an awful idea. It's a disaster waiting to happen! I can't go through with it." I fussed, getting into the carriage.

Darien said nothing on the ride home and when we got there, we argued again. "You're being delusional! We didn't even stay to see if anything good came out of it! Something good could come out of our marriage!" I huffed, turning to walk away. "No! This marriage won't turn out well…it's going to be a failure!" I argued back, running inside. This would be a disaster and for once, I think Mina's premonitions were wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was finally the day, and as I sat there, letting Luna do my hair, I sorted through my thoughts, trying to find some peace within. My whole body was shaking from the nervousness I felt. Visions of my visit to the gypsy the other day were going through my mind. I couldn't get it off my mind. What if my marriage was going to fail? What if it failed not only me…but my people? I talked to Luna, but she said that of course there'd be trials…but that love would always prevail.

"Calm down Serena…it's not that big of a deal! No sweat! A couple of vows and you're done!" "Yea…then ill be Mrs. Darien Kensington! Oh how I can't wait." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I hated the fact that in less than 3 hours, I was going to be walking down the isle to become a trophy wife.

"Hey…at least he's sexy as hell…I mean…I thought I'd go just staring into his eyes! He's…oh he's just that…sexy…" Lita replied, fanning her face. I laughed, trying not to picture that thought.

"You are disgusting!" Mina whined. I laughed again, their bickering increasing. "Whatever Mina…you know you thought the same thing! His hot buns…fresh from the bakery…isn't that what you said?" Lita said. I gasped, seeing Mina's eyes widen. "UGH! Lita! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Mina squealed. I wiped the tears coming from my eyes. They never ceased to amaze me.

"Oh hush you two! I don't care if you think my future betrothed is hot! It doesn't make me mad or jealous!" I said, seeing them nod. The good times…yea…they wouldn't last much longer…

"GIRLS! We have to head to the church soon! We only have 2 hours!" Momma fussed. I looked to the floor, frustrated. There was no way out of this now, I was going to marry him whether I liked it or not.

"Yes Ma'am! We're coming! C'mon Sere…let's go!" Mina rushed, grabbing my arm and dragging me out into the hallway, Lita clutching my wedding dress bag. I looked to see momma carrying the flower girl in her arms, the little child sleeping away and I sighed…wishing I had one. "You in there?" Lita asked. I nodded and continued walking, careful of my hair.

…………………………………………………………………..

When we arrived at the church, the crowd was already bustling inside. Kings and Queens from other planets were seated near the front on both sides; depending on which family they knew best.

"Do I really have to do this mom?" I asked her…my sad brown eyes staring into her cool green ones. "Serena…not right now! Please…" she begged, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the dressing room.

"Mom…" I started, trying to get out of it. "Serena! No! You are marrying Darien in 2 hours…now get dressed! Lita…Mina…you both get dressed too. I'm going to tie up some loose ends. And Serena…no funny stuff. You better be all dressed and ready when your father gets here. Your father will come and get you when it gets time." She finished, walking out of my dressing room. I scowled and glared as she left, trying to burn a hole in her somehow.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lita asked. I nodded and looked to the ground, wishing I could whisk away to a different planet. "Yes, I'll be fine. Let's just get the damn dress on." I fussed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and when Mina answered it, Malachite was standing there with a box carefully gift wrapped in his hands. "Mina…Lita…your Highness…" he said, stepping inside. "What is that?" I asked, being drawn to it. "Darien asked me to give this to you…a wedding present." He said, handing it to me. "Thank you…" "No problem. I will see you girls soon." He finished, leaving my dressing room. I sat down again, facing the dresser and put the present down, not knowing what exactly to do with it.

"Well…open it Serena!" Lita squealed. I hesitated, but then opened it nonetheless. As I opened the white box, I gasped and picked up the stained glass red rose that lay inside. "Wow…that's gorgeous!" Mina said, coming to sit beside me. "Wait…there's a card too!" she pointed out, picking it up. "Would you read it to me?" I asked…admiring the rose. "Yea…" she replied, opening it…

_Serena, _

_I know that neither of us really want to do this, but, in honor of traditions, I give this rose to you. It's a symbol of what I hope our love will be like one day. It's beautiful and will last forever. I do hope you like it._

_Darien_

I was completely blown away. Why was Darien doing this? He barely knew me!

"Serena…this is absolutely gorgeous! I can't believe he did this!" Mina said, clutching the note and the rose in her hand. I didn't know what to do…I didn't know what to think…

……………………………………………………………

Two hours later, I was standing at the church doors, ready to walk in, my father standing beside me.

"Baby girl, I love you." He started, kissing my forehead. I smiled, tears coming to my eyes. "I love you too daddy…do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked him. He shook his head, not really signaling a yes or no and laced my arm through his. "I don't know Serena. King Sirus and I think that you and Darien will be a very strong match. You both want the same things for your people. The people of the Earth and the Moon have been at war for a very long time, this union will be a good one for the both of us. Darien seems like a good guy Serena. I know that you want love, that's the way its supposed to be, but maybe this is a good thing. Take it one day at a time." He finished.

I heard the music start and I froze, unable to move. I couldn't do this…I couldn't marry him.

"Daddy…" I called, my voice shaky. He embraced me, rubbing my back softly, "Serena, you are my baby girl and I love you very much. You can do this…" he said, lacing my arm through his once more. I nodded and held my head up…the doors opening wide to reveal a room filled with1000 or more important people there. "Daddy…I'm scared." I whispered as we walked down the isle. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He whispered back, pain evident in his voice.

I had always thought that when it came time, my daddy wouldn't let me really go through with it. He'd always been there when things were getting rough…but he wasn't doing anything…he was just letting me go…pushing me further and further into unhappiness. I was alone now…my mother and father had finally gotten their wish…I was no longer their problem…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey yall! Sooo...i am LoViN the reviews! Sorry about the last chapter, yes short, but i wanted to draw out the wedding!

The Dormant Princess: No, i didn't mean to put brown eyes...im A.D.D, and i get distracted sometimes, and accidentally put that she had brown eyes, but no, Serena is FULL of the blue eyes!

SilverMoonGoddess!: Sorry my story is rushed, i just thought it'd be a little more aggervating to Serena, kind of a way for her mom to rule out her "out clause" for good!!

The song in this chapter is done by Joy Williams and it's called "I'm in Love With You." i definitely can't take the credit for that song...but i sang it at my friends wedding and i thought it'd be cute for this chappie! Keep the reviews coming! Let me know what you like!

Chapter 7

When Darien came into my view, I gasped. He was adorned in his Prince attire, looking sexier than ever. "Oh my…" I whispered, hearing my father chuckle. I glared in his direction and then turned to see Darien staring into my eyes…we had finally reached the pulpit.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher started, clutching a bible in his hands. "Her mother and I do." My father responded. "I love you." He said once more, trying to make up for the pain he knew i was going through. "I love you too daddy." I replied, my voice hard. He kissed my cheek through the veil that covered my face and then went to sit beside my mother, leaving me with a man that wanted nothing but my body and my title.

"You may be seated." The preacher continued. I cringed as Darien and I joined hands, looking to Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita who were to my left and smiling at me. I smiled back, trying to fake happiness.

"We have gathered here today to join and bless the union between Serena Victoria Williamson and Darien Emmanuel Kensington in holy matrimony. Their union will not only bring a peace from within, but also a peace between our two wonderful planets." He started. I saw Darien's eyes light up when the preacher said my full name. I was never called Victoria, nor did I wish for anyone to have any knowledge of my middle name. I much preferred Serena. It was more civilian.

"Marriage is a union of two individuals. It is a relationship that is entered into thoughtfully, lovingly, and with respect for the past and hope for the future." The preacher started, the words flowing through my mind. Yea...a hope for the future my ass.

"Together they will experience what life has to offer. They will bear each other's burdens as well as share each other's joys." He said. Darien squeezed my hands, trying to arise some kind of emotions, but it didn't work, I was still scared and nervous. I wanted to be sure this would end up okay, but i couldn't.

"The surest basis for marriage is friendship; the sharing of real interest, the ability to work out ideas together, understand each other's thoughts and dreams, communicate openly and freely, and forgive big and small hurts."

I looked into his cerulean eyes and tried to find some semblance of love and passion for me, but, all I could see was the pain that he might inflict on me. I was so afraid that I couldn't see anything else but pain. The tears rose to my eyes as I thought about the night I feared would come all to soon. What would he expect?

"Where there is love, there is a beauty that cannot be described; a strength that cannot be broken, and a joy that cannot be surpassed. Your love can carry you both through good times and through bad times. To preserve such love, you must commit yourselves to each other freely and happily for the sake of a richer and deeper life together. May then this love; which joins your hands and hearts today never fail, but grow deeper and stronger with every passing day." He finished.

I saw Mina go over to the microphone out of the corner of my eye, and gasped, seeing her open the notebook I had been writing in for the past couple of days. She looked over to me with a guilty face and then grabbed the microphone as music started flowing through the speakers.

I had written a song a while back, one that I never really got to finish. I wrote down the chords that I thought sounded well, but I could never get the time to fully furnish the whole thing…but now…here it was…and Mina was singing it.

I turned my head around to see my mother smiling at me, knowing she had planned the whole thing out…right under my nose.

_I've been waiting all my life for this morning  
Just to wake up next to you holding me  
and your head is resting gently on my shoulder  
like you're whispering to me_

_I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
so glad I found you  
I'm in love with you_

As Mina continued to sing, I looked into Darien's eyes, not being able to resist talking to him any longer, "This doesn't change a thing." I said, hearing his frustrated sigh. "I know, I have to agree with you. If it's possible, id like to keep our separate rooms also. I have no desire to share a room with you knowing you'd be miserable." he said, throwing his trademark smirk at me. "Fine by me." I finished, looking to the ground.

_When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers  
All at once we're getting ready for the day  
It's when you look at me in the mirror while you're shaving  
Before I go on my way, you say_

I was completely thrown off. This wedding scene was making me crazy! I didn't want to be here…how could I have gotten tricked into this? I was completely mortified; standing here in front of a thousand people that I didn't know…nor cared to know…in a white gown…marrying a man that I had no desire to be with, yet, they were all smiling…happy to be here…watching me become more and more miserable by the moment. What was wrong with these people?

_I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
you're the one I choose  
'Cause I'm in love_

_Love is joy and love is pain  
It's kissing in the rain  
It's doing dishes when it's late  
Isn't it, baby  
It's the art of compromise  
It's hellos and long goodbyes  
It's the picture of our lives  
Isn't it crazy_

"I hate this." I started, whining. I could feel the panic rise in my chest, "I almost left last night. My generals had a carriage waiting for me outside." he confessed, chuckling slightly. My panic subsided at the small statement, and I knew at that moment how miserable he must've been at the same time. He had been pushed into this just as I did, but why hadn't i thought about that?

"Me too." I answered, seeing shock run through his eyes as well. "What changed your mind?" he asked softly, trying to hurry our short conversation. "My father. I can't stand to see his face when he's disappointed in me. He said you and I would make a good union and I decided to give it a shot." I told him, squeezing his hands slightly.

_So I'll call you when I get to where I'm going  
And I'll tell everyone we know you said hello  
And without fail they'll ask me if I miss you  
Of course I do, you know I do_

"I understand. My mother is everything to me and I hate to see her face when she's upset. She's the only reason I'm doing this." He admitted, making me smile. At least I knew he respected women. If he hated disappointing his mother, then I knew he'd never want to see another woman that way. Maybe...just maybe...there was hope for him after all.

'_Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
you're the one I choose_

_I'm in love  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I love you just the same as I did the day  
I fell in love with you_

When Mina finished, Darien and I turned back to the preacher, not really ready to take our vows.

"Darien, do you come before this gathering of family and friends to proclaim your love and devotion for Serena? Do you commit yourself to cherish her, to love her, to comfort her and to honor her, both in times of joy and in hardship?"

"I do." He answered, placing the ring on my finger, my face remaining stoic.

"Serena, do you come before this gathering of family and friends to proclaim your love and devotion for Darien? Do you commit yourself to cherish him, to love him, to comfort him and to honor him, both in times of joy and in hardship?" he asked me.

"I do." I answered, placing the ring on his finger, my heart clenching. This was it…there was no going back, unless, someone interrupted.

"Now, is there anyone here who sees a cause for this young couple to not marry? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." he said, silence filling the room.

As I looked around, I prayed that someone would find a reason…at least a little reason for us not to be joined. I turned my pained face towards my father, hoping he'd intervene…but he didn't…he just sat there…not even able to look me in the face.

"Well, since no one can find any cause, then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said, smiling at me.

Preacher Gillenhal had married my mother and father, so when he agreed to marry Darien and I, I knew that he thought we were a good match. He had never married a couple who had divorced, and that was why mother and father trusted him so much.

I turned to Darien to see his smiling face, and I rolled my eyes as he lifted my veil. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, knowing that i was fighting this. "This won't hurt a bit." He said, slowly descending his lips upon mine, sparks flying when our lips touched.

I had never been kissed before, so my first was with him…and he knew that. I had always wanted to save my first kiss for my husband…but I never imagined it going like this.

When we separated, I softly gasped, trying to regain my breath. I had heard the phrase, _"Taking your breath away…"_ but this was out of this world. He literally took my breath away.

"I am proud to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Darien Kensington." He said, motioning for us to turn, and when we did, our family and friends erupted in applause. Darien and I were grateful it was over…we just both wished we had been able to marry for our own reasons…and not our families' reasons.

As Darien and I exited the church, a big weight was already being handed to us…so many responsibilities being put on our plate…and neither of us were ready to accept them.


	9. Chapter 9

I am SOOOO siked that you all liked the last chappie...i wanted to make it extra special and a bit longer for those of you who are interested in it! I am lovin the reviews too! It's awesome...sigh...i feel so loved! LOL! Anyways, i'll give ya a little lovey dubbeyness in this chapter...BUT...keep the reviews coming and it'll get better! Thanks for all the good reviews!

Chapter 8

"Well, we did it…we're husband and wife…wow…I can't believe this…" he said, sitting down on a bench in my dressing room. "Yea…we are…no offense but I hate this." I murmured, sitting next to him. He sighed, laying his head in his hands.

"Well, it isn't my cup of tea either, but it's done now…and we can't take it back. We may as well try and get along." He suggested. I nodded and sighed, not really knowing what else to say. "Do we at least get a honeymoon?" I asked, chuckling slightly. I heard him laugh along with me, and I smiled…maybe we could get along after all.

"Will you two hurry up? The people are waiting at the reception!" Mina said, knocking on the door. I giggled and fixed my dress, noticing a hand in front of me, "You ready?" he asked softly. I nodded and took his awaiting hand, standing up, coming face to face with him, wanting to kiss him…badly. Ugh...what was wrong with me? What was i thinking?

"Everything ok?" he asked me, breaking my concentration. I nodded and released his hand, feeling the tingles start to surface. What was going on? I couldn't be feeling things for him…that was giving in…and I wasn't going to.

"Let's go…" I said roughly, walking out to find Mina and Malachite waiting for us, a nervous look in both of their eyes.

"You all right?" she asked me. I nodded and grabbed her arm, dragging her with me. "We'll talk about it later…" I said quietly, seeing her nod. I was just feeling the affects of a natural wedding day…it's every girls dream…and I was just feeling that.

Yes...just the usual wedding day feelings...yea...

………………………………………………..

Once we arrived at the reception, the girls and I, along with Darien and his friends sat down and prepared for the long speeches we knew were to come, but when my mother took the microphone, I felt like fainting…she would simply ruin my day…even if it wasn't going exactly how I wanted.

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad all of you could make it to Serena and Darien's union. We are all blessed that we could find a peaceful way to unite our two strongest kingdoms. I promise that our families will try to prosper together." She said sweetly, everyone raising his or her glasses. I cringed and raised mine, looking over to see Darien's amused look. I chuckled and shook my head, trying not to throw up from hearing my mother's stupid speech.

"I also want to wish Darien and Serena much love and happiness in the future. You are a beautiful couple and I have seen wonderful things in your future. Good luck you two!" she said, taking a sip of her wine. I sighed and took a sip, noticing Mina stand up beside me.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." She started, setting her glass down. "I've known you for a long time Serena…you are my family…and I love you. I have learned from you that there are so many opportunities in life to experience new feelings, and I just want you to know that I know that this is a blessing. To be honest, i couldn't think of a better match, Darien, you better take care of her! I wish you much joy and happiness…I love you both." She finished. I stood up and hugged her, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. Maybe this was a blessing that neither of us had taken time to notice.

When she handed my father the microphone, I thought it was going to be a usual speech…but I was greatly mistaken…

"My family and friends, Selenity and I had originally chosen to spring this on the couple when they got back from their honeymoon, but she was so excited, that we thought we'd do it now. Serena…Darien, Selenity and I will be crowning the both of you when you get back. We have decided that it is time for us to step down." He said. When our eyes met, I could tell that he was as frightened as I was. Neither of us had been trained, and neither of us was ready to accept this responsibility. We had JUST gotten married.

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, but Darien and I did nothing but stare at one another. The sooner we took the throne…the sooner I was going to have to produce an heir…

"Oh god…" was all I could say before my world went black.

………………………………………………………………………

(Darien pov)

As the crowd erupted in cheering for him, I turned my head to look into the frightened eyes of my wife. I could see the terror in her eyes, her face paling faster and faster. I knew she was going to pass out…so before she fell, I caught her…feeling her breathing become labored.

"SERENA!" Selenity screamed, coming up to the table…trying to shake her awake. "Mina, how could you let this happen? I'm so embarrassed!" she fussed, my anger boiling. How could she think of this now? How could she be mad? Now I understood why Serena was like this…her mother only cared for her popularity with the people.

"How can you think like that? If you hadn't been constantly pressuring her, then maybe she wouldn't be so stressed out." I said, seeing her feign innocence.

"Well, she needs to grow up. She's going to have to produce us an heir soon. I expect her to be able to handle more than just a little news about her taking the throne." She said. I chuckled, this woman was useless.

"Get off of me…" Serena said, stirring slightly. I helped her to sit up quickly, trying to keep her from passing out again. "Are you ok?" I asked her, seeing her blush from my arms being around her. She nodded and looked away, trying to hide the emotions that I was sure her eyes held. I handed her a glass of water, making her take a sip. She whispered a small thank you and gave me a small smile.

"Serena…how could you embarrass me like that?" Her mother fussed. "What?" "Get up…act like a woman…" she said, making Serena's esteem drop. Serena nodded though without another word and went to stand, still leaning on me for support…a support that I definitely wouldn't ever leave her without.

"Mom…I wasn't trying to…" "Hush up now…and just get up ok? Hurry." She fussed, pulling her all the way up. She brushed herself off and looked to the crowd's worried eyes, laughing a bit, "Sorry about that everyone. The excitements of my wedding day got to me…forgive me…" she said, laughing it off. The crowd joined her in laughing, not seeing the glare her mother and I were sharing. She was disrespectful, and as of right now, I had no respect for her.

"Next time boy, mind your business." She said quietly, smiling. "Now that I'm married to her, she is my business and I intend to take good care of her and let her know that she isn't a screw-up, a bother, and that she is definitely something special to be loved and cherished; which I'm sure she hasn't known for…I'm going to say…her whole life." I finished, hearing her gasp. I was tired of her attitude about the whole situation. Had I known coming into this marriage that her mother was like this, I wouldn't have been so hard on Serena.

"You have no right…" She started, but I wasn't about to let her interrupt, "I have every right my queen. I adore my wife and all the qualities that she has. I intend to make sure she knows that every day." I said, lacing my fingers with hers, seeing her surprised look. I squeezed her hand a little, feeling her squeeze it back, a new sort of understanding forming between us.

Things would be different now…I knew what she was dealing with…and I wanted to make it better. I didn't want her to have to hear her mothers voice in the back of her mind every time she made a little mistake. I wanted her to know that it would be ok…and could always be forgotten…if not fixed.

……………………………………………………………

Later that night, Serena and I were on the way to our room, both of us nervous from wondering what was going to happen once we got there. I didn't expect anything from her…granted it was my wedding night…but she was a virgin…and not in love with me. Something told me that she was one of those girls who wanted it to be special and with someone who she was completely head over heels for.

"I just want you to know that I don't expect anything from you." I said, hearing her footsteps halt. I turned to see her eyes wide with fear.

"I um, I…I mean," She stuttered, "Serena…" "No Darien, um, wow…I hadn't even thought about that since the whole fainting thing. I was actually just sitting here thinking about what it was going to feel like to be in my room alone with a man, that is if we're actually going to stay in the same room. I've never…um…had a man in my room. And today…it was my first kiss…and I…oh crap" she said, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Her first kiss…was mine? This girl WAS a virgin…in every way.

"Really?" I asked, still not believing. She nodded and even though the hallway was dark, I could see her reddened cheeks. "Well, you did pretty good to me." I told her, seeing her smile. "Thanks…I'm naturally good with everything…" she joked, trying to hide her embarrassment. I chuckled and let her get away with it, only because I knew how she was.

"And thank you…" she started, looking around, avoiding my gaze. "My mother has always been overbearing…and no one, save the girls have ever taken up for me." She said, her gaze lowering to the ground. "Well, it was nothing…you're my wife, and you will be respected." I told her, seeing her nod.

"I just wanted you to know though that I'll be a good boy and keep my hands to myself. I would have slept in another room had your mother not moved my stuff." I said, hearing her giggle. "Well, we are married, and I'm curious." she said strongly, surprising me. I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks…not really being able to grasp what she said. "huh?" I asked, hearing her giggle.

"Well, I'm not saying…sex…but I've heard from Mina that there is other stuff too…right?" she asked innocently. I smiled and nodded as we approached her room…feeling excited. I was going to get to teach her…and that made me more excited than any girl ever had.

"Yes…yes there is…" I replied, smirking. I picked her up bridal style, hearing her delightful squeal and carried her inside, the night being lost in pleasure.

We didn't make love that night…but I showed her that I could love her…if only she'd let me…


	10. Chapter 10

SOOOOOOO...i decided i'd do a DOUBLE update tonight since the reviews were awesome and i'm in an AmAzInG mood tonight! It's a little short, but i promise the next ones will be longer! Keep the reviews coming...tell me what you think!! Thanks

-mysticalelf58

Chapter 9

(Serena Pov)

The next morning, I awoke feeling different, though I couldn't place what it was…something was off…

"Good morning…" he said, snuggling closer to my back.

There it was…I was sleeping in the same bed as Darien…and I was naked…oh god…

"Where are my clothes?" I asked, feeling violated. I'd never let a man see any part of me…and i felt REALLY exposed…

"Right here…" he said, retrieving them from the floor. I thanked him and slipped back into my undergarments, feeling much better about turning to face him.

"Thank you. I um…" "It's ok." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, feeling butterflies start to surface inside. "So, what can I get Sylvanna to bring us for breakfast?" he asked me. I smiled at the thought of food…it always made me excited.

"Pancakes…" I suggested. He chuckled and nodded, calling Sylvanna. I squealed when he nodded…not only did I have a wonderful night…but I was getting pancakes too…life was amazing...check...married life was amazing!

…………………………………………………………………….

Later that day, when Darien and I finally got dressed and ready, we were quickly escorted to the throne room. The kingdom was having some visitors from the outer kingdoms…and everyone was hustling about, getting ready for their arrival.

"Darien, Serena, we are so glad you two finally decided to grace us with your presence. Some ambassadors from a colony in the outer solar system are coming. They want to talk peace…and as your first assignment…its up to you whether we decide to make a treaty with them." Mother said, filling us in.

"Sorry mom, we are leaving for our honeymoon today…" "Not anymore. I cancelled it. You have things to do…no time for play and fun." She said, smiling. I groaned and turned to see Darien's angry expression, his heated eyes burning into my mothers.

"My queen, Serena and I are going on our honeymoon. I want to take her to the Earth. We will leave in two days…instead of today, to oversee the meeting, but we are going. I'm sure my mother and father won't mind the company." He said, placing his hand around my waist possessively. I giggled happily, this marriage was already turning out to be better than I thought. He was starting to hate my mother about as much as i did.

"Excuse me? Darien, you and my daughter have much work to do. You don't have time to play around…" "If I am correct Selenity, you are the queen…isn't it your job to determine who we have peace with?" he countered. I coughed, trying to hide my laughter. This was getting better by the second.

"Serena? Do you have something to say?" she asked, bitterness in her voice. "Yea…I do. I agree with Darien. We aren't the King and Queen yet. We will be crowned when we return from our honeymoon; which we will leave for in two days. We are going to finish up some last minute packing so call me when the ambassadors arrive." I finished, lacing my fingers with Darien's and walking off, feeling proud of myself. I heard my mother's aggravated growl and I laughed, not turning around.

Once we got to our bedroom again, I shut the doors and leaned against them, taking a deep breath. "Why do you let her talk to you like that? Do you ever take up for yourself?" he asked me. I opened my eyes and found his dark cerulean ones staring deep into mine. "Pardon me?" I said, stepping away from the door.

"You were just going to let her take away your honeymoon, the one vacation that you might have to get away from her controlling you or tearing you down about one damn thing or another! You can't let her do that to you. Where's the strong-willed, stubborn girl that I met two weeks ago?" he asked, coming to stand directly in front of me.

My heart started beating rapidly, my breathing becoming labored as my body started reacting to him being so close to me. Wasn't I supposed to be a little irritated by that remark?

"Um…it's different with my mother Darien. She's raised me…given up a lot of things for me. I can't just…disrespect her like that. The uh...the whole respecting your elders thing comes to mind." I started, stuttering a bit as i backed up a few steps, trying to keep my body in check. "My mother is…my mother. She's an elder and I was taught to…" "To loose every right you have to speak? Or every right you have to an opinion?" he said, walking closer to me again. Could he tell how he affected me? Could he tell that my heart was about to melt with every look or every word he said? I couldn't get my mind off of what happened last night.

"I have opinions…" "Yea…that aren't heard." "I TELL HER!" I yelled, quickly covering my mouth…feeling ashamed. It was happening again. He could always get me to say whatever I felt…and I didn't like it. It was too much.

His eyes softened at my sudden outburst, "What happens after you tell her?" he asked softly, pulling me over to the couch, both of us sitting down. "She doesn't listen." I finished, looking at my fidgeting hands. "She doesn't think that I know anything. She thinks that I'm stupid or something…like I don't know a damn thing about politics, or just…anything." I said, getting irritated. My mother wouldn't dare listen to me, she was much more worried about me embarrassing her with my taste in clothes. Most princesses like to dress so formal, in the many gowns that their parents buy, but me…I liked to dress down…comfortable, and my mother was embarrassed by that.

"Well, what else is there? What's the anything you're referring to?" he asked. I laughed, knowing that I was going to sound stupid. "I don't like to wear makeup or high heels or fancy dresses. I don't make good grades in school. I would rather sing, dance, or play rather than talk about boys or gossip about others. I like pizza and coke rather than a salad and a bottle of water. Its just things like that. My mother hates the way I am. I'm not like Princess Bailey or Princess Cadence…who are both just amazingly beautiful girls who are the perfect brides…the perfect…daughter." I finished. I wasn't anywhere near what most men wanted or needed…I was an outcast…and only my father loved me.

"Serena, you don't have to be like Bailey or Cadence to be a good Queen. You're going to be a great Queen, and that's because you actually care about your people. You want nothing but their happiness and safety…but Bailey and Cadence…they want power…and money…they don't care if their people die or starve…they just want to sit on their asses and do nothing. That is why…that is why I admire you." He confessed. My heart started beating faster as our eyes locked, a force stronger than the both of us pulling our lips closer and closer. I couldn't fall for him. Sooner or later…he'd find a concubine to replace me…and I knew my heart wasn't up for that. I wanted my first love to be my last.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, our lips inches apart. "Falling for you." He answered, crushing his lips to mine. I gasped, surprised. He was falling for me?

He broke our kiss and I tried looking away, there was no way…he couldn't…I wasn't anything special…I was just…a burden.

He grabbed my chin softly, making me look him in the eyes. "You're not a burden Serena…and yes I am falling for you…much harder than i ever expected." he said. "Wait…huh?" I asked, confused. "You said that you weren't anything special, that you were a burden." He answered. I shook my head no, thoroughly confused. "I didn't say that out loud Darien…I was thinking that…" I said, his confused eyes meeting mine again. "You were thinking that?" he asked. I nodded.

_**Can you hear me?**_ I asked in my mind. He nodded, his eyes widening. We were telepathic. _**Oh god…how did this happen?**_ He asked me…not actually moving his mouth. I gasped again, my eyes widening too…becoming more and more confused with every second. What was going on?

Darien and I got up, heading out of my room towards the conference room. We had to talk to our parents about this. A telepathic bond hadn't even been heard of in centuries…and was used against many enemies. Maybe Mina was right…maybe Darien and I were meant to be together…more than either of us knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Darien and I arrived at the conference room just as my mother was seating our new guests. I looked around, noticing each one of them, two men and one woman.

The woman was beautiful…there was no denying that. She had the most beautiful wavy red hair and her green eyes were just as enchanting. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had the body of a goddess…and the deep red dress that clung to her body made me look like a beached whale. I was regretting Darien and I coming in here…she was already drooling over him.

The other two men though were eying me and I felt really self-conscience. The first one was dressed in an all midnight blue suit. His dark purple eyes were fixated on me, giving me a lustful look. His long, wavy, dark hair went to his broad muscular shoulders. He licked his lips as he continued to stare at me. I wondered wildly what he was thinking...wondering if he even cared that my husband was standing right beside me.

The other looked just the same, but he had long wavy silvery hair and his dark eyes were eerie…sending chills down my spine. I could tell what the both of them wanted…and I feared them already, knowing that being around them would not be a good thing. But this one...this one was different from his other half. I could tell that he wanted me...desperately wanted me. I felt as if he was trying to devour me. His eerie gaze captured mine, pulling me in. My body suddenly went cold and it took everything in me not to scream as i tore my eyes from his. This was to much...i felt suffocated.

"Ahh…Darien, Serena, you are just in time to meet our guests. This is Prince Diamond, Prince Sapphire, and their sister Princess Beryl." My mother said as they all proceeded to bow. Darien and I bowed back, being courteous, but I wasn't impressed. There was something about these people that I just didn't trust. They were hiding something…I just knew it.

"It's very nice to meet you all. My brothers and I were just discussing how beautiful your planet was. The view from here is absolutely smashing." Beryl started, coming to stand closer to Darien and I. I laced my fingers with his as she got closer and closer. My little green monster was coming out. I could feel her lust for him and it sickened me. She was stalking him like a tigress stalks her prey.

_**I don't trust them Darien. Something isn't right...**_ I told him through our bond. There was just something, a feeling I had...they felt...evil. I felt as if they were consumed by an evil that even my mother would fear.

_**Do I sense some jealousy?**_ He asked, chuckling softly into my mind. I huffed and looked at him, his trademark smirk showing. I shook my head no. I wasn't jealous…really...I just had a bad feeling. There was something seriously wrong here, why couldn't my mother or my husband see it the way i did? The evil was rolling off of them in waves...

_**You wish you sensed jealousy…please, as if! I just have a really bad feeling. They are giving me the creeps. Don't you feel it at all? I feel like im in the prescence of true evil.Can't you see it?**_ I asked him, trying to hide my feelings. I knew he could hear what I was thinking, but I was praying that he couldn't feel how jealous I was, how afraid I was of her taking him away from me.

_**Take a moment and feel it through…feel it through me. If we have a telepathic bond…there has to be more. Just…try to feel it…please? **_I begged with pleading eyes. I needed him to feel it.

I suddenly felt my body become more in tune with my surroundings, and I looked over to see Darien's eyes closed. He was trying to feel what I felt. I closed mine too…trying to tune out everything but their auras. "Darien, Serena, don't be rude!" mother said loudly…shaking the both of us. I looked over to him, seeing his fearful eyes, he had felt it.

"I'm sorry my queen…we have had a discovery." Darien started, pulling her over to a nearyby corner so that they couldn't hear us. "We were both trying to test these abilities. Serena and I have a telepathic bond. We just found out this morning." He said, my mother's eyes widening. "Really?" she asked, smiling. We nodded, seeing her smile extend even wider. I knew she was enjoying this...i could see the little...and i mean little...wheels turning in that puny brain of hers, and it scared me.

She turned around, walked over to where our three guests were and smiled,"Um, if you don't mind…I'm going to call my husband to take over this meeting. It won't take long, I promise." She told them. They nodded, bowed to us, and then proceeded to chat amongst themselves. My mother grabbed both of our arms and dragged us into the hallway. I could see her mind reeling from the possibilities of our bond. "Did this happen last night when you consummated the marriage?" she asked. I did a double take, pulling my arm from her grip, "We didn't consummate the marriage mom." I told her, seeing the anger start to form in her eyes. She was pissed.

"You didn't? How could you NOT consummate the marriage? That's what your wedding night is for! Ugh, Serena, how can you put me in this position? Darien...im truly sorry!" she ground out, balling her fists up. "What are you…" "Serena…if you don't consummate the marriage…it could be fatal…" "No mom it won't be! I'm not ready! Darien knows that!" I said, trying to keep calm. I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

_**Don't let her get you down. Stand up for yourself Serena. Show her that you can take care of yourself. Show her how strong you are.**_ He whispered into my mind. I nodded and smiled, thankful that he was there backing me up. I'd never had the courage to stand up to her, even now, as rebellious as i was, i could barely stand to do it.

"Mother, Darien and I will consummate the marriage when we deem it necessary, until then, you mind your own business. We came to you for help about the bond, not our…um…our sex life." I told her, placing my hands on my hips. I had to be strong and stand up for myself. I couldn't let her intimidate me any longer. This was it. It was time for me to show her that i wasn't going to take her crap anymore...and damn if i wasn't scared!

"Young lady you will NOT talk to me like this! I am your mother!" she countered, becoming more enraged. I stood my ground though, this was it, I was becoming a woman, and she wasn't going to treat me like a child anymore.

"I can and I will talk to you anyway I want as long as you continue to treat me like this. I will be Queen of this Moon sometime soon, and that means that I will no longer be governed by you. I am a woman now mother, and you will treat me as such. I may talk slow but that doesn't mean I'm stupid! I can take care of myself! Now...will you help us or not?" I asked, standing face to face with her, relentless in my determination to show her that i would not back down.

She hesitated a little, looking to Darien, and then back to me. I could tell that she was shocked by my attitude, but she had to realize that i was a woman now, and i was going to command that kind of prescence."Yes." she ground out. "Good. When we get back from our honeymoon, we'll work on it more...explore it as much as possible. Until then, talk to Amy and see if she can find anything on this bond we have." i commanded. She huffed, nodded, then turned around and walked away.

"I'm proud of you." He told me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and leaned into him. Today was the start of a brand new me, and I owed it all to Darien, my savior.


	12. Chapter 12

So the other chapters have been a little short, but, i've had a brain freeze...geez...hah! Plus, i've been REALLY sick, so the whole writers block thing is getting to me...but im working through it...and the reviews are amazing! i do appreciate every one of them! Keep em coming!

This chappie is a little different, its just Darien and Serena, secluded...you know you're in for a wild ride with them!!

Chapter 11

(Darien Pov)

"Are you done yet Serena?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom. It was finally time for us to go on our honeymoon. I was taking Serena for her first trip to the Earth to the island of Hawaii. It was beautiful and romantic, plus, my family owned one of the islands so it was going to be private. I wanted to woo Serena on this trip…I was going to make her fall in love with me, I was going to treat her better than she'd ever been treated.

"Yea! I just finished packing the last bag. Are you ready?" She asked, turning to face me. My breath caught in my throat…she looked absolutely amazing. She wore a plain light blue sundress with white flowers stitched in and white flip-flops. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a white flower stuck in to accentuate the outfit. She didn't wear any makeup, which was something I liked most about her. She was beautiful without it and when she didn't wear it, it showed that she wasn't materialistic like most women…she was natural.

"Yes." I answered, picking up the suitcases. She smiled at me, genuinely, for the first time…a certain spark in her eyes that I'd never seen before.

We walked down the stairs, her mother's angry glares being sent our way. She still hadn't approved of Serena and I going on our honeymoon, but I stood strong against her.

"Darien, may I speak with you?" she said roughly. I nodded and set the bags down, telling Serena and our guards to continue on to our private jet. She turned to look at me and I waved her off, telling her to keep going, I could deal with much more than she could.

I stepped into her office quarters and watched her pace for a few minutes, "I honestly only had you marry my daughter as a last resort. I never wanted you here. This treaty serves a great purpose for my people though. And you…you will treat me with respect. I am your Queen and I deserve to be treated that way. You may have married my daughter but you will not tell me how to raise her…" She started, raising her voice. I just couldn't believe that this woman was Queen. It was no wonder that the moon and the earth used to be at war…she was insufferable.

"You are amazing Queen Selenity." I interrupted. She gasped, giving me an opportunity to finally speak my mind. "I remember at the reception, you were embarrassed that Serena fainted…embarrassed! You weren't worried at all! What's wrong with you? You act more like her damn drill sergeant! She is your daughter Selenity! When she becomes the Queen…I will honor her requests! She is an amazing woman and you have failed to see that her entire life. I don't know how she's taken it this long!" I started, trying to keep my voice low. I didn't want to yell at her, but she was making it difficult.

"When I met your daughter, I was sure that I was going to go home or go through hell, she was the most stubborn, immature girl I'd ever met but now…now I see so much more. I am falling in love…LOVE…with your daughter Selenity and I WILL NOT allow you to treat her like a child anymore. When we are crowned, things will change. Let her be who she is. Stop trying to make her into someone she's not. She's an amazing person, why have you failed to see that these past, what, eighteen years? Serena is different, yes, but she's your daughter...try to see how good of a Queen she'll be." I finished, turning to see Serena standing in the doorway, her wide eyes filled with tears.

"Well, you two better get going, I'll see you when you get back." Her mother whispered softly, pushing past Serena and I. Serena rushed over to me, the tears still falling from her eyes. "That was amazing…" she said breathlessly. "How long were you standing there?" I asked nervously. I hadn't really meant for her to hear the whole "falling in love with her" part.

She tilted her head to the left, "Um, I came when you said you didn't want her over my head anymore." She said smiling. I nodded and laced my fingers through hers, leading her to the carriage for our honeymoon.

I don't know if she'd really heard my whole speech. I really wasn't ready to admit that I practically loved her; that had just come out . To think of it, I really did love her, everything about her, but if I said it now…it'd make it permanent. I didn't want to be the only one in love…I didn't want to chance getting hurt. I wanted to make sure that Serena loved me before I said anything. I knew she wanted everything to be perfect…and she would have it that way…whatever it took.

………………………………………

(Serena Pov)

Once we arrived on the Earth, Darien and I unpacked, a tense, thick air hovering around us. I'd heard every word of his speech, but when he'd given me that nervous look, I knew he had been hoping I hadn't heard it, so I faked it. It did hurt me that he'd looked so nerve racked about it but I guess I understood his position, we had JUST met practically two weeks ago. The fact that he even used the word love was crazy.

"Are you ready to go to the beach? I know you'll just get to see the sunset, but it's still nice," he said, coming to stand beside me. "Yea. It's so beautiful here. It's such a shame that i've never been. I absolutely love it, no matter what time of the day it is." I responded.

Being here with him gave me mixed feelings. I still wanted to fight this relationship, but he was making me feel something within my heart that I'd never felt before. There was something stirring, something that I couldn't comprehend. My world was being turned upside down. I never knew that I could feel something this strong so quickly. No man had ever made me feel this way, and i was scared.

"Well, now, you get to see it, and we're going to have the chance to get away from all the madness and enjoy life as a…married…couple." He said, whispering the last part.

My heart skipped a beat, remembering my first kiss at the wedding and then the night we shared. He'd made me feel like I was in heaven. My whole outlook on married life had changed that night. He'd given me such pleasure, and hadn't expected anything out of me. He'd just lain there beside my naked body, wanting to bed me, but had not pushed. I knew then that I trusted him. He was absolutely amazing.

"Yes we can…" I said softly, lacing my fingers with his. He smiled and led me outside where the sky was filled with the most beautiful colors; all different shades of yellows, pinks, reds, and oranges. I stood there in awe. I'd never seen this kind of view…it was no wonder that everyone loved the Earth. Everything about it was wonderful.

We sat down on a towel on the beach side-by-side, hands intertwined, just watching the sunset over the sea. I couldn't help but look over and admire the man I'd set out to push away. But now, I was falling for him. I could feel my heart start to beat faster when his eyes locked with mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I was drowning in him.

"You absolutely astound me. I knew you were different the moment I laid eyes on you." He started, making me blush. "Oh really? And how is that? Was it my charm or my grace?" I asked, jokingly. He chuckled and bent down to pick up a beautiful shell, handing it to me.

"You were so defiant. You walked into the room; your head held high, resisting everything you knew was to come. It was quite the show, and it impressed me that even though you knew you were going to marry me, you were still fighting it." He finished. I laughed and studied the shell, amazed by its beauty. It was a small, simple white conk shell. It was strange how something so small could be so remarkable.

"Yea. I tried everything to get out of it…I fought my mother and father so hard, but as you can tell, THAT didn't go my way. I meant to ask you, how did you know about the Lunar Springs? That was a good surprise, did you plan that?" I asked him. He smirked, sat down on the sand, and then pulled me down beside him.

"Yes…I did plan it. I heard from Prince David that you were a stubborn girl. He told me how you wouldn't speak to him, or see him, so I decided to formulate a plan. I did some research on the moon and found out that they were close to the palace, and what happened, I got my first real date with you. Granted, it didn't go as well as I had hoped, but nonetheless, I learned something about you."

I laughed again, surprised by his actions. He must've gone to a lot of trouble to do that. I couldn't believe it. "That's amazing! I can't believe you planned that. I don't even think that I could have planned that. I wouldn't have even thought about it. Well, aren't you just a little scheming type person! I give you props, and MAJOR kudos!" I told him. He smiled with bright eyes looking into mine. I wanted to kiss him, but I was nervous. Would he want to kiss me?

He cleared his throat and looked away, "Well, I'm getting kind of hungry, would you like to go inside and get something to eat?" he asked. I nodded through my hazy glaze and stood up, brushing off my dress. "So, are WE cooking, because I have to tell you, I can't cook. I mean, my mom can, but me…not so much!" I told him. He chuckled again, and looked into my eyes, "No. I have a cook that mother and father sent for us. We actually have my own personal staff here to tend to our every need. I have a massage therapist, a cook, a maid, a butler…everything that we should have. We get to rest and relax before all the hard stuff comes along."

I nodded happily, excited about our personal staff. I have to say that I enjoyed the perks of being a princess. I was waited on hand and foot, never having to do any work. It was nice, but, sometimes, I wish I knew how to do those kinds of things. I would love to learn how to cook; it'd be nice if I could cook a meal for my husband. Lita was going to teach me, but my mother married me off before I could.

I envied normal people, believe it or not. They had so much freedom, they got to choose what they wanted to do, and where they wanted to go without anyone saying a word. Granted, I had expensive things…maids and whatnot, but my real pleasure would have been to make my own decisions.

"Darien, can I ask you something?" I said softly, gaining his attention once more as we stepped inside the beach house. "Yea…sure, what is it?" he asked me. I sighed and sat down on the sofa, slipping my sandals off, "Do you ever wish that maybe you could be normal and free to make your own decisions?" I asked him. He looked at my strangely, as if he was reading my thoughts, "No, not really. I enjoy being Prince of the Earth. I get the chance to make things better for others…to make them happy when their lives are falling apart…no…I like doing what I do."

I could see where he was coming from…I guess I was a little more selfish than he was. I did want to help others, but, I also wanted to have the power to do what I wished. I'd always been told what to do. I never got to wear what I chose to wear. I never got to eat when I wanted to eat. I always had to watch what I was doing…it was overwhelming.

"Call me selfish, but…I do. I've always wanted to be able to do what I wanted. I just can't stand the fact that I'm told what to wear, what to eat, where to go, what to do…it's ridiculous! This is the first time that I've been off the moon. This is the first time that I've had ANY freedom Darien! Do you know what that's like?" I asked him. He nodded and sat down beside me, "Serena, I know what you're going through. My parents kept me on lockdown too. But, we have a chance to help others. We have a chance to make things better for both the Moon and the Earth! We can keep peace between our people, do you know how important that is?" he asked. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't help it.

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I turned away from him, trying to hide them. "Sere, please don't cry." He said softly. He pushed a stray hair out of my eyes and turned my face up to meet his, "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to be able to travel to different planets and enjoy things that you've always wanted to. I know that I'm not the man you wanted to marry but, I'm trying here."

I shook my head wildly, not meaning to make him feel that way. My mother had held me captive for so long, it was just overwhelming to finally have the freedom I'd longed for, for so long. "No, Darien, you have been so kind and considerate of my feelings…it's not even about you. I just…I just realized that finally…I have the freedom to do a lot of things. My mother has always sheltered me from the things I've wanted to do, and now, you and I are going to get to do things that I've only dreamed of. I'm just…I'm just letting out my pent up frustration. It's been a long time coming. Please forgive me if I sound self-centered…I don't mean to. I'm sorry." He shook his head, scooting closer to me, "No, I don't think bad of you in any way. Just…let's give this marriage a chance." I nodded as he brushed the tears away. This marriage was getting better by the day, but it was up to me to take it to the next level because Darien was already on the way to falling in love with me.

I knew it was time for me to give in. I already had a truly deep desire to be near him whenever possible. But…could I really trust him forever? Could I give him my mind, body, heart, and soul and still feel safe?

I had a connection with Darien, one that I couldn't understand. He and I could talk to each other without saying a word…and I felt like the gods were telling me that this was it. He was the one that was meant for me, but…that wasn't the problem.

My heart was calling for him, begging me to tell him how he made me feel…but my mind…my mind was telling me that this wasn't real…that I was insane for even believing in a love this real…

…But…

…He…was different…and maybe…just maybe…I was falling in love with him…maybe…just maybe…I was already there…

So? What do you think? I hope you liked it. REVIEWS...LEMME KNOW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

HEY YALL! i had SOO much fun writing this chapter! i just love making things between Serena and Darien even more enticing and exciting! i hope yall enjoy this chapter as much as i have! Keep the reviews coming! i just love hearing how much you enjoy reading these chappies! thanks yall!

-Mysticalelf58

Chapter 12

(Serena Pov)

After dinner, Darien and I went into the living room; which was lit by the millions of candles that surrounded the room. It was the most romantic atmosphere…I wondered if he'd planned this too. He was, after all, very sneaky.

"I hope this is okay. Mina told me that you were more into candlelight than regular light, so, I told Dominic to fix up the room for you. Do you like it?" he asked me. I nodded and sat down on the most amazing couch I'd ever seen. It was a dark reddish color and it was in the shape of a crescent moon. The couch felt as if it was covered by pure silk, it was absolutely magnificent.

"This couch was specially made in China. The fabric that covers it is made from the silk that they collect from the silk worms. I'm glad you like it." He responded. I remembered suddenly about our bond, knowing that he must've heard me. "Well, it's fantastic! Whoever made it should be applauded. But, what are we doing tonight?" I asked him, changing the subject. I felt a little uncomfortable with him reading my mind, I wasn't used to having my thoughts barred to someone who I barely knew.

He set a huge bowl of popcorn down on the table, as well as two big glasses of cherry flavored kool-aid, and popped in a movie into the DVD player, "I figured since we've been traveling all day, that we deserve a night to get rid of the jet-lag and just rest. How does that sound?" he asked. I nodded and snuggled a little closer to him as we both started to enjoy the popcorn.

The movie started and I immediately knew what it was, "OH MY GOSH…I LOVE this movie! Queen of The Damned is amazing! I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff too!" I squealed. He laughed loudly and then nodded, taking a sip of his drink, "Yes, I actually enjoy the whole vampire thing…it's creepy, but interesting. I like his whole dark, alluring thing he's got going on. I bet being a vampire is awesome!" he said, putting on that trademark smirk of his. I giggled and stuffed some popcorn into my mouth, enjoying the fact that I wasn't the only one interested in the whole vampire type thing.

"So, do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation to where we could really get to know each other. "Sure…you go first since you suggested this twenty questions game. Are there any rules to it?" he asked. I shook my head no, not really sure if this was a good idea after all…but I kept on…knowing that it would be a good start to our new relationship.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, smiling at his playful look. "Red actually." He responded. "Well, I would've pegged you to be a blue kind of guy." I told him. He chuckled and shook his head no, "Nah…I'm all for the red."

"What's your favorite vampire movie?" he asked. I tapped my chin with my finger, making him laugh softly and the gesture, "Underworld two…it's a thriller, plus a romance genre…its just…great all around." I told him. "Good choice…I thought you were going to say the first Underworld…I'm impressed."

"Well, Darien…are you one of those guys who likes to read?" I asked him, becoming more and more interested in the kind of person he was. He fascinated me in more ways than one. "Yes. I actually really like to read…call me a dork…but…I like the romance/thriller kind of books. I like to read about the happy endings." He answered. I was shocked beyond belief…this guy was too good to be true.

"What about you? Do you like to read?" he countered back. I nodded, taking a sip of my drink. "Of course! I like the vampire books, that's really the only ones I'll read. It's crazy what people can come up with these days…I give MAJOR kudos to the men and women who write stories…their imagination is just…spectacular." I told him. I couldn't help but enjoy the surprising satisfaction that I saw in his eyes. I knew he'd enjoy my little game.

"So, why did you agree to marry me before you met me when everyone was telling you how much of a shrew I was?" I asked, my anticipation rising. He could have easily said no…he could have easily married someone else, but he chose me. I wanted to know why.

"To be honest, I wanted to find out why you acted the way you did. The trials we face in our lives make us who we are, I just simply wanted to get to know you. I'd heard all these crazy things about you, how stubborn you were, how defiant you were, but then again, I'd heard you were always interested in what was best for your people, and that you were kind and caring, call me nuts, but I like a challenge. With you as my wife, I knew there would never be a dull moment. Don't get offended though, I knew you would be an amazing wife…no matter what everyone else said." He answered.

I smiled, not really sure if I should be offended or intrigued by his statement. Granted, it was the truth, and not necessarily what I was looking for, but, he was honest, and he took a chance on something he wasn't sure of. His courage to marry me impressed me. "Well, at least you told the truth!" I said, laughing loudly, trying to lighten up the mood. He chuckled, then our eyes caught again, and my breath was taken away by the intensity of his gaze. There was something in those azure eyes that captured me, pulled me in to look deeply into his soul. I wanted to probe his mind, read his thoughts, but I wasn't sure whether or not I was ready to hear what he really wanted to say.

"Well, Sere, let me ask you something…" he started. I nodded, a little afraid of what he was going to say. "You told me that you were looking for love, but what is your definition of love? How do you know when you're in love with someone?" he asked. I was taken aback by his question. I'd never been asked anything like that.

"Love is…Love is having the desire to be near someone, even when they make you angry. Love is forgiving someone, no matter what the mistake may be. Love is never giving up, even when there seems as if there is no end in sight. It's being patient with your other half, and adjusting to the way they are. Love is always being there when your husband or wife needs you. It's always understanding, or trying to understand. Love is the deepest need to make your other half happy. When you're in love, you bring out the best in each other; you want the other to always have the best. It's a true test of loyalty." I finished off, a hazy look in my eyes. I'd never been in love before, but I knew what it entailed.

I looked over to Darien, staring deeply into his hooded eyes, loving the way he noticed the good inside, not just the stuff on the outside.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said smartly. He chuckled, looked down, and then back at me, "Why don't you just read my thoughts?" he asked. I blushed, knowing that he wanted me to…but it frightened me, so I made up a lame excuse, trying to throw him off, "Because, I um…I don't want to invade your privacy. If you wanted me to know what you were thinking, you'd tell me." He smiled and nodded, I figured to agree with my suggestion.

"How can you describe love so vividly if you've never let yourself love anyone? If you've never been in a relationship, how do you know all of that is possible?" he asked. I smiled softly, thinking of Mina, who showed me what love was all about.

"Mina is a descendant of Aphrodite…and she knows what love is, what it feels like. She let me feel the love between two people one time. It was the most heart-warming experience. Since then, I've prayed for that kind of feeling. I've gotten my definition from many different people though…people who have found their soul mates one way or another. You should hear the town's women talk about their husbands, if they are married, now THAT is true love. It's crazy how they are so poor, they barely have anything, yet, and just having each other is enough. It's simply beautiful." I explained. His eyes suddenly held a look of sadness, and I became concerned, not really knowing what to say. I decided to probe his thoughts so that I would know what to say when he decided to say something else.

_**I can't believe this. I married a girl who truly believes that, that kind of connection still exists. How did I get so lucky? Will we ever be able to get past this stupid rebellion stage so that we might fall in love? Could she ever really love me?**_ He thought to himself. I gasped in surprise, letting on to the fact that I had read his thoughts. Our eyes met, our gazes locked in a fierce battle of emotions.

This was it, he was going to kiss me, and here I was, nervous again. The butterflies were driving me insane. They were having a damn rave in my stomach. "Darien…" I whispered as his face neared mine. His lips were hovering inches from mine, and I almost whimpered from the touch I so longed to feel. I wanted to take action…so, before I could stop myself, I pulled him to me, crushing my lips to his, tasting the sweet taste of kool-aid and the salty taste of the popcorn on his lips.

My senses were on high alert as I felt him devour me. All thoughts of the maybes in my mind went away as he deepened the kiss. He pulled me over to straddle him and I felt myself soften in his arms. I pulled away and looked into his lustful eyes, loving the fact that the look he held in his eyes was because of something I had made him feel.

"You…you are amazing…" He whispered softly, picking me up and laying me down on my back, sliding his body over mine. I giggled as dipped down to kiss me. I tried to memorize the feel of his soft lips, savoring everything about him. I brought my legs up around his waist, and he ground his hips into mine, surprising me. I squealed and tore my lips away from his, my eyes widening from the feel of him, rock hard against the most sensitive part of my body.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, panic apparent in his voice. I smiled and shook my head no, "You just surprised me…but…you don't have to stop." I suggested, a new boldness coming out, one I never knew I had. He crushed his lips to mine again, and thrust his hips into mine, over and over, keeping a steady pace, pleasuring me in a way I'd never known. It was strange, the things that were involved with sex. I was learning new ways to pleasure not only myself, but Darien as well, as we grew closer. I loved the way he was making me feel, and I whimpered when he suddenly stopped. "Darien…why did you stop?" I asked him. He chuckled loudly and then sat up, looking down at me. "I wanted to try something new…do you trust me?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes, into my very soul. I nodded, putting down my walls for the night.

As I looked into his eyes, I felt myself getting lost in trying to figure out this mystery that was Darien. I couldn't figure him out. I still barely knew him, and yet, my heart was calling out for him. Every time he was near…I couldn't help but melt. Was this what falling in love felt like?

He pulled me to my feet and we walked into the bedroom…where candles lit up the room so that it took on a romantic vibe. "Are you nervous?" he asked. I shook my head no, "I'm just admiring the room." I confessed. Black tile covered the floor and the walls were a blood red color. I figured that only Darien would love a room like this, but I did too, it was amazing. The room was huge.

A couch and a TV were to the left of the door; the bathroom and closet were to the right of the door. "Darien…" "Yes?" he asked as I giggled. "This is amazing." I said leaving his side and walking over to feel the sheets. The bed was a canopy bed that had a sheer black silk sheet covering all sides of the bed. The bed itself though was covered in silk red and black sheets. They were the real soft and fluffy kind so I'm figuring they were the down sheets that I had always enjoyed. "I'm glad you like it." He said, coming over to stand beside me. He pulled me close and dipped his head down, pressing his lips to mine. I felt as if I was loosing myself in his kiss, and I sure as hell didn't mind.

He broke away and unzipped the back of my dress, never tearing his eyes away from mine. I shivered a little at the feel of his soft hands sliding the dress down my body. "Are you sure?" he asked, giving me the chance to say no. I nodded and pulled him down to kiss me before I backed out.

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed as he covered my body with his. As he continued to kiss me, his hands explored my body. He unhooked my bra, his lips never leaving mine, and threw my bra down on the side of the bed.

He broke our kiss and proceeded to kiss his way down my body, stopping at my breasts to show them the attention they had never gotten before. I moaned as his tongue traced over my nipple, nipping and biting it, sending shivers of pleasure throughout my entire body. He turned his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment. I arched my back, loving the feel of his hot mouth on my breasts. My body ached for more…but I didn't know what "more" was…I just knew I wanted…no needed…more. "Darien…I want more…" I ground out, hissing in pleasure as he traced butterfly kisses down the rest of my body, stopping right at the one place I was scared for him to touch.

He chuckled, then suddenly, I felt his warm, hot breath on me and I moaned loudly at the sudden sensations that were flowing through me. "Darien…oh god…" I hissed, feeling him nip and bite my clit. It was crazy, but amazing, and damnit it he stopped, I'd kill him. "You like that?" he asked, his voice raspy. I blushed, realizing what he'd asked, "Yes…don't stop…please…" I whispered.

The rest of the night was a blur. My mind was reeling from the way he made me feel. He'd pleasured me before, but never that way. He was not only good with his hands, but his mouth and tongue as well. I never knew that people did things like that. I wondered wildly now what sex would be like. I knew the gist of sex…what went where…and that it would hurt at first…but other than that, I pretty much was lost. But Darien…with his skilled hands and mouth…and whatever else he had…would teach me. I knew that he would take me to heights I'd never known…and believe it or not…I couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! So…I'm glad you all like the last chapter, it was fun to write it…a little personal…and new for me…hahah…but fun! This one is a little different though…tell me what you think!

-mysticalelf58

Edward4ever1992: I understand what you're saying, but she's confused! She wants to go against her mother and father...have her own freedom and make her own decisions. She's falling in love with him, but, still trying to fight it! Does that explain it a little more? If not...I'm sorry! I do hope that the rest of the story is to your liking though!

Chapter 13

The next day, Darien and I quickly got showered up and ready for the day ahead. He was taking me to the beach again, then out to a local club for some fun, food, and dancing.

Maui was absolutely beautiful; I couldn't believe that anyone would ever want to harm this planet.

"You ready to get some sun?" Darien asked, coming out of the bathroom in his plain black swim shorts. I nodded, decked out in my little white bikini that I brought from my house. He smiled and grabbed our beach bag, then laced his fingers through mine as he led me outside and onto his private beach. I slipped my sunglasses on as we stepped out into the bright, warm sunlight. The beach was astonishing, the white sand and the clear blue water…it was simply heavenly.

"Darien…this is SO beautiful! Oh my…it just takes my breath away!" I said softly, breathing in the sweetest air. "Yea…Maui is probably on the top 10 list of places to go here on Earth. It's cozy, quiet, and simply amazing. The land here is really expensive, only the rich and famous people get to live around here. My father made it quite pricy." He explained. I giggled; helping him set the blanket, chairs, and umbrellas out.

I couldn't believe how well this honeymoon was going, given the situation that we were both in. We were connecting…I was getting butterflies…it was perfect.

"So, what do you say we try out the water?" he asked, stepping up closely to me, our bodies almost touching. I nodded dumbly, not really able to for any coherent words. He smirked before leaning down to brush his lips softly across mine. My heart sped up; I stood frozen in the spot. He'd kissed me before, but for some odd reason, I still got nervous. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I brought my arms up around his neck and threaded my fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it.

He broke away, pressing his forehead against mine, "You're heart is racing…" he whispered. "Yea…" I answered, still not able to form any words. Suddenly, he picked me up and ran towards the water, instantly throwing me into the lukewarm water. I gasped when I rose out of the water, drenched from head to toe. "You…YOU…are so sneaky!" I fussed, wiping the water from my face. He chuckled loudly at my actions, wadding through the water until he was face to face with me once more. "I'm sorry…I couldn't resist. I like to get you wet." He whispered seductively, pulling me into his arms. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist as we floated around, enjoying each other's company.

I sighed, loving the feel of my body pressed against his. He was so warm and comforting…I felt so safe nestled in his arms.

…Safe…

Yes…I felt safe with him. I knew he would never let anything happen to me…and that was something to be cherished. I couldn't believe the things that had transpired over the past couple of weeks. I was married…and actually enjoying it. Darien…completed me.

I pressed my lips to his, taking a bold step for myself. I wanted him to know that I was way past just liking him. I was falling for him…for the first time…I was falling for a guy.

I pulled away, smiling wickedly at him before pushing his head under the water. He brought me under with him, much to my surprise. We rose back up, both giggling. Yea…I was definitely falling in love.

"Your highness…" someone called. Darien and I turned, seeing one of the servants standing on the beach. We wadded through the water until we hit the beach, seeing Mark still standing there. "What is it?" Darien asked. "You have some visitors in the house. It's urgent. Why don't you go ahead and go inside, Isabella and I will retrieve your things. Here are your towels." He finished, handing us two plain black, beach towels. We both nodded as we wrapped our bodies in the towels and then proceeded to the house, hand-in-hand.

Once inside, Darien and I entered the living room to find both of our guards standing there, bags in tow. "SERE! Look at you! You're already a sun-kissed beauty!" Mina yelled, coming over to hug me. I giggled nervously, eying everyone.

"What are you all doing here?" Darien asked them. I looked into Mina's eyes as she pulled away and walked back over to where Lita and the other girls were standing. "Highness, we're terribly sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but there has been an attack on the moon." Malachite said, shocking us both. We had only been here for practically only a day, and already, there was trouble.

"What? By whom? Is everyone okay? Lita…Mina…is mom okay? Oh god…Darien, we never should've left! Mother was right!" I started, my nerves racked. If anything happened to my family, I'd regret it. "No, Serena, your parents are okay. Your father's army stood strong against them. Your mother thinks that it's the outer planets. You remember when Beryl, Sapphire, and Diamond came? Yea, their parents are like serious up bad news from what your mom says. She wouldn't sign a treaty with them. I think they were kind of pissed off." Raye explained. I nodded and sat down on the couch, Darien joining me. I put my head in my hands, not really knowing what to say.

"So, I guess its back to the Moon for us then?" he asked them. Nephrite shook his head no, shocking the both of us. "The Queen specifically said that you were both to remain here. You'll be safer if you're not around all the chaos. She said she wanted you to rest and relax, enjoy the honeymoon."

I looked to Darien, my eyes full of shock. Mother wanted us to stay here? "I guess that's…um…good." I said softly.

Silence filled the room, none of us really sure what to do next, things were getting strange. I couldn't believe my mother wanted us to stay here for once. Did she hit her head? This wasn't like her.

"Well, there are plenty of rooms here in the mansion. It was made for the royal family to hide out in. I will have Mark show you all the rooms. Serena and I are going to go and get dressed, and then we'll discuss the situation more." Darien suggested. They all nodded, and Darien and I left to get cleaned up.

Once we were in our room, Darien shut the door abruptly behind me, and then grabbed my arm softly, catching my attention. "Do you think everything is alright? I thought it strange that your mother didn't want us back there right away. Do you think they are telling us everything?" he asked. I shook my head no, the same thoughts running through my head.

"What do you think they are hiding from us?" I asked him, hoping he might have something in mind. "I think the Moon is in more danger than they are letting on. What do you think?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really having any clue.

"Darien, do you think that we should really be worried, I mean, more so than usual?" I asked him. Our gazes locked, both full of worry, "I hope not." He answered.

I laced my fingers with his and led him into the bathroom, starting the shower, "We'll worry about it later, but right now, lets just enjoy our honeymoon okay?" I suggested. He chuckled, nodding his agreement, "That sounds good…I just want to enjoy hearing your sweet little moans." He said, rubbing his hands down my sides, sending chills throughout my body. I giggled and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, "Well, that can be arranged." I said seductively, attacking his lips, letting him know how interested I was in his little proposition. He deepened the kiss, the taste of pure heaven invading my mouth. I never knew that marriage would be like this. I was suddenly glad that I had turned away the many suitors that had come for me. Had I not sent them away, Darien and I would've never been forced to marry one another. I silently thanked my mother and father for their meddling. Darien was perfect.

……………………………………………

After our ever so amazing shower, we headed back downstairs to where Isabella had fixed some sandwiches for our friends.

"Alright…Darien and I want to know what's really going down on the Moon. We both know that yall are hiding something so fess up!" I said, hearing Mina groan. I knew something was definitely up then, Mina would make that sound when she was found out. It never failed.

"We may as well tell them…" Mina started. Raye and Amy shushed her, but she shook her head, looking to Malachite for reassurance. "She's right, they deserve to know." Raye huffed, looking over to a corner, not meeting our gaze.

"Beryl, Diamond, and Sapphire are all evil. They live on a planet called the Nega-Moon. They actually infected some people on the Moon…turning them against the royal family. Your mother had to banish them from the Moon…in order to keep everyone safe. She's put a barrier up around the palace…using the Silver Crystal…it's taking a lot of her time and energy. She wanted you to stay here though…I think she's trying to make up for all the crap she put you through." Mina explained.

Tears sprang into my eyes, rolling down my cheeks as I listened to her talk about the horror that had occurred on my planet. How could this have happened? We were always so prepared, always so cautious about who came to our planet and whatnot. How could we have missed this?

"I told you I sensed the evil that seeped from their disgusting souls Darien! I should've warned mother! We might have been able to stop this from happening!" I complained. Darien wrapped me up in his arms, a soothing comfort calming me instantly.

"Serena, we did what we thought was best. We needed this honeymoon to connect…to get to know one another, to enjoy our life as a married couple. Don't blame yourself because you're not at fault." He reassured me. I nodded as he wiped the tears from my face, realizing that he was right. This honeymoon was what we needed.

"You both being here though will ensure not only your safety, but also that if anything were to happen to your mother, the Moon would have you and Darien to take over for her. We were sent here to make sure that you both were safe and sound." Malachite explained. I looked into Darien's eyes once more, seeing the concern for not only the moon, but for me as well.

"Well, everything is fine…and hey…you all can have a break and have a little fun while you're here. Why don't we all go out, do a little dancing, just relax and chill, let go of the worries." I suggested. They all nodded, but didn't move, "Go change…you can't wear that! You'll stick out like a sore thumb! Trust me…everything will be okay tonight. It's safe here." Darien reassured them. They all got up and left, going to their separate rooms to change. Tonight would definitely be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey yall! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chappie! I've been so busy with the whole new boyfriend thing! I met someone new and he has truly changed my life! So…I've been a bit preoccupied…but I hope you all like this chapter…keep the reviews coming!!!**

**Thanks**

**-mysticalelf58**

**Chapter 14**

**(Serena Pov)**

Once we finally arrived at _Cielo_, the girls and I could do nothing but gasp at the way it looked. We were all just amazed at the designs, and mostly the pink, blue, and orange lights that were swirling around the room. "Serena, this is beautiful!" Mina whispered. I nodded, admiring the rest of the club.

Music was blaring over the loud speakers as the Dj, whose booth was set high up in the back of the club, spun the tracks, pumping up all of those who were in it. Black dinner tables were set up around the edge of the dance floor; which was raised up on a high platform with stairs leading up to it on all four sides. The dance floor was illuminated from underneath by white and red lighting.

The V.I.P booths though were set around the back of the club, each covered by a sheer red curtain in front so that they were separate from the regular tables that were set out, and each lit up by white lighting inside. The bar was in the very back of the club, set up underneath the Dj's booth. The bar itself was lit up also by red lights, giving it a seductive kind of glow, with lots of stools set out in front of it.

"So, do you like it?" Darien asked. I smiled, nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. I'd never been to a club before, but this was more than I expected it to be.

"Do all clubs look like this?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly, "You've never been to a club before have you?" he asked me. I shook my head no, feeling a little bit like a child. My mother had me busy all the time, so I never got to have any real fun.

"Well, that's okay, I'll show you what a club is all about." He whispered into my ear, making me blush.

While we were being escorted to our booth, I noticed a couple dancing to a song I'd never heard before, and the way they were dancing was incredible. Their bodies were moving in a way that I had never seen, their closeness made even me hot at the collar.

I stopped, gasping as the girl dipped her body down low, then moved up her partner's body, intertwining their bodies as the music continued on. Their movements fascinated me as they flowed like the waves in the ocean to the music, I'd seen dancing, but never like this. All I knew was ballroom dancing. I wanted to do this kind of dancing…I wanted to move like she was. Her moves were seductive…gaining the attention and lust of every man in the club. And her partner was doing the same…but to every woman. He was grinding against her…like they were having sex on the dance floor. Their moves were hot, spicy, something I wanted to learn. I had to know how she did that…she was so confident…so sure of what she was doing. She never hesitated…never slowed…she just danced…danced like there was no tomorrow…

"Are you okay Sere?" Darien asked, lightly touching my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned to meet his stormy blue eyes. "Yea…I was just…I was just watching those two dance." I said, pointing to the beautiful brunette and her gorgeous black-haired partner.

"Her name is Anna and she is by far the best dancer I've ever seen, and that is Christopher…they do the most amazing dancing in music videos and movies. Dad actually paid for them to come and be the entertainment at one of our fund raising functions a while back." He explained. I stood still, continuing to enjoy the way they moved to the music. It was simply beautiful.

"Hey…c'mon you two! We're all hungry!" Mina said, pulling me along. I didn't really want to leave my spot…I was so fascinated by the way they moved.

"Earthlings are so strange." Mina said softly. I giggled, but couldn't agree with her. They were amazing…so carefree…unlike those who lived on the moon.

My mother was a kind and loving woman when she wanted to be, but then again, she could also be cruel and demanding. I could only cherish the days when she and I would go horseback riding, or go down to the Lunar Springs and have picnics. Those were the good ol' days, yea; those were the days that have ceased to exist since I turned 13.

Once Darien and I finally got to the booth, we sat down along with the other girls and guys. It was strange having them all here with us, and such a hindrance on our honeymoon. I'd wanted to explore more sexual things with Darien…but now…I was scared. I couldn't do things of that matter now that they were going to be in the same house.

"So, have you guys had fun so far?" Raye asked, a knowing smile on her face. I nodded, lacing my fingers through his. "Yea, nothing of THAT sort…but the beach is amazing! You all should go tomorrow…it's simply the most beautiful picture I've ever seen, and the water is so clear and warm! The moon is gorgeous, but the Earth…the Earth is just so invigorating. I mean, look at these people here in this club, so relaxed, so filled with passion…I've never seen anything like this before!" I went on, my eyes lighting up as I fixated my gaze on Anna and Christopher once more as they danced as if they had not a care in the world.

"Darien, I think you've corrupted our Serena." Lita teased, everyone erupting in laughter. I half-smiled, not really upset by their jokes. Couldn't they see how amazing this place was? I'd never seen so many people enjoy music as much as these people did.

"No Lita, it's just, I've never seen anything like it. Do we have these kinds of clubs on the moon?" I asked. "Of course not Sere! Your mother would have a hissy fit! The moon is so much more chilled out than this, no one really ever gets wild and rambunctious, and that's why everyone is fighting with the moon. They are so free-willed whereas people like your mother and my mother aren't!" Mina explained. No…people on the moon were stuck up…only worried about themselves…they weren't "chilled" out.

I nodded my agreement though, trying to please them and not wanting to discuss it anymore. My mother was definitely all about the whole structure thing. She wanted things to be tidy and never out of place…and that was with every aspect of her life…husband, children, her people…didn't matter.

"Well, I think we should join those dancers, Mina, would you like to dance?" Malachite suddenly asked. I gasped, seeing her cheeks turn a rosy red. I knew she was attracted to him, she'd told me before I left. "Yes…" she replied, getting up from the booth, lacing her fingers through his.

It was strange, the way fate worked. I looked around the booth, seeing each one of them eying one of Darien's guards, not only had I found a perfect match for myself, but the girls had as well. I guess my marriage was a good thing…and it had to be written in the stars. Things were going so well. I was bonding with Darien, not really scared anymore.

"Sere, would you like to dance?" Darien asked. I shook my head no with wide eyes; I would not only embarrass myself but Darien too. I didn't know how to dance like that. "I don't know how to dance like that Darien…I'll look foolish." I answered. He shook his head no and chuckled, "Trust me dearest, no matter how you dance, you won't look foolish. You are by far the most beautiful woman here…they won't be focused on your dancing…c'mon." he said, rising from his chair, bringing me along with him.

I hesitated when we reached the stairs that led up to the dance floor, I didn't want to embarrass Darien and myself also. I was going to be a Queen…I couldn't afford to look like an idiot.

"Darien I don't know if…" I started, but was interrupted when Darien brushed his lips over mine, "Don't think Serena…just dance." He whispered, pulling me up the stairs and into his arms.

I closed my eyes as we started swaying to the music, scared that I was going to make an idiot of myself. "Loosen up Sere, just enjoy the music…and trust me." he said, turning me around so that my back was to him. I tilted my head, watching how Anna swayed her hips to the music, grinding against her partner. I closed my eyes once more and swayed my hips, hearing Darien gasp softly as I grinded myself against him, trying to imitate Anna. I wanted to seduce Darien the way she seduced the men in the club. I wanted him to want me the way that I could tell Christopher wanted Anna.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Darien whispered breathlessly in my ear. I giggled, feeling the obvious pleasure he was feeling from the way I was moving against him. "I can't…I'm just trying to do what she does…" I answered. "Oh…well…you're doing a good job…" he said in response.

I blushed and smiled softly, loving the fact that I was…turning him on. My cheeks warmed even more when he started kissing and nibbling the back of my neck. I sucked in a quick breath, trying not to moan from the pure desire I was feeling. He'd never kissed me there before…but if he stopped…I was going to die.

When he finally pulled away, I noticed that Mina and Malachite were heading back to our booth, and of course, Darien went to follow. I turned my head to see Anna and Christopher heading our way, and I got extremely nervous, "Hey Prince Darien…it's been a while since we've seen you around here! Is this your new bride?" she asked with a weird accent. He nodded, lacing his fingers through mine, "Hello you two, and yes, this is my beautiful new bride Serena. She's the princess of the Moon." He said as I shook both of their hands with my free one. "It's nice to meet you both…I was actually admiring your dancing earlier. It's truly amazing! I've never seen anything like it before." I couldn't believe how stupid I must've sounded, but it was the truth. She and her partner were amazing…I really wanted to learn her moves.

She laughed softly and nodded, "If you want, I could teach you sometime. It's really not that hard…I saw you workin some moves earlier…you'd get it in no time!" she responded. I nodded vigorously, "That'd be amazing." She nodded once more and handed me a small card, "My number is on there, just give me a call and we'll set it up. It was nice to meet you, see you later!" she said, walking off. This was incredible! I was definitely going to call her before I went back home…mother would freak if I learned to do that.

"Well, I can't wait to see you move like that…could I put in a request for a strip tease?" Darien said roughly, running his finger down the front of my shirt…lightly skimming across my breasts. I blushed furiously, gasping softly, "We might have to see about that…" I said boldly. I saw him smirk and knew he'd liked my response.

I couldn't believe how bold I was being. I felt so free…so…spirited! This was truly a new beginning for me. Darien had corrupted me, but in a good way. I was so sheltered…but now…I was becoming the woman that I'd always wanted to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Yall!! So, I had an amazing time writing this chapter! It was so much fun!! Serena is finally breaking out of her shell! Thank you for the awesome reviews! Hope everyone had an awesome Valentines Day…I know I did! My boyfriend made it perfect for me! But keep the reviews coming and keep reading!!**

**-mysticalelf58**

**Chapter 15**

**(Serena Pov)**

We finally arrived home around three in the morning, and I was a little frustrated that our guardians were in the same house. This was our honeymoon…our time alone…but NO…they had to be here.

When Darien and I got into our room, I shut the door and decided I would give him a little suggestion…

"Can't we send them to a different location…one that is close to us, but not in the same house as we are?" I asked him. He turned his eyes to mine, a strange emotion in them, "And why would we do that?" he countered. I boldly walked over to him, a lustful look in my eyes, "Because, we can't fully…explore…each other…with them in the house, I mean, how can we even do the things we want as a married couple with our guardians interrupting our lives?" I asked. He chuckled and pulled me close, "I don't care if they're here…" he said, kissing my forehead. I pulled away slightly, eying him, "But I do. This is OUR honeymoon Darien, how am I supposed to enjoy the real aspects of doing whatever I want…wherever I want…with my husband…if I have someone interrupting my need for…pleasure?" I asked seductively, keeping my lips inches from him…teasing him. He gasped, sucking in a breath as I made it very clear what I was intending to do.

He pulled away and looked to the door, hearing footsteps, then a soft knock. "Come in." I said, sitting down on the couch that was set up in our room. "Your highness, we have set up a system to guard you at night." Nephrite started. Darien sighed and looked to me, seeing the amusement in my eyes. "Tonight, Lita and I will sit up for a couple of hours and then trade with Raye and Jadeite later on so that we can be sure that you and the princess are safe 24/7." He explained.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen, I am going to go and change for bed, I'm tired." I said, excusing myself from the room and into the bathroom. I knew he'd see it my way once this started happening. The girls had always stood watch outside my room while we were at war, or while the Moon was on high alert.

I walked out of the bathroom in my short pajama shorts and a tight, tiny tank top that left little to his imagination. I could tell that he wanted me…the look in his eyes was full of lust for me. "Goodnight gentlemen." I said as I slipped into the bed and under the covers. Darien groaned as he and Nephrite walked out of the room to discuss matters of our security. I giggled and bit my lip, seeing his eyes widen. "Goodnight…husband…" I said, lying down. He whispered something under his breath as he turned and walked out the door. I knew from now on that he would do things my way.

…………………………………………………………

**(Darien Pov)**

As I walked out of our bedroom, I couldn't believe how sexy Serena looked. She was the most amazing woman I'd ever met. And she was right, how could I even do the things that I wanted to do to her if I had my guards constantly around. It was a miracle that I even got her to open up to me that little bit…there was no way that she would ever open up to me like that again if they were in the house. I'd never pushed her to do anything with me that she didn't want to…but of course…I'd hoped that one day…she and I would eventually get to the whole sex thing. I wanted to show her the many ways that I could pleasure her by just being inside of her.

"Neph, I am going to get you all a house to stay in that's near Serena and I. Things have been going well for us…I don't want anything to get in the way…including the you and everyone else. How are we supposed to get closer to one another if everyone is around?" I said, seeing his eyes widen. "But Darien…" "No buts…I will find you all a place tomorrow. Now…go to sleep…don't worry about staying awake. We're fine here…safe. Goodnight." I told him, getting up. I didn't want to deal with this tonight…I just wanted to get back to my wife.

I tore up the stairs and into my room to find her dead asleep, clad in those tight, little shorts and that tight tank top…looking amazing as usual. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped into the bed next to her, curling my body against hers. "Don't worry my sweet, tomorrow we will be alone again." I whispered softly, kissing her forehead. She was absolutely perfect…I couldn't believe that I'd gotten so lucky.

……………………………………………………

The next morning, I awoke to the most gorgeous sparkling cerulean eyes I'd ever seen.

"Good morning handsome…sleep well?" she asked sweetly. I nodded, laying my lips over hers, tasting her. She moaned into our kiss and I couldn't help but get even more turned on than I already was from the sound of it.

She broke our kiss and climbed on top of me, straddling my waist, "So, did you have fun talking to Nephrite last night?" she asked, wiggling her body around, teasing me. I grinded my hips up into her, showing her exactly how she made me feel. "No, I would've rather have been in bed with you." I told her. She smirked, and bent down to my level, "Well…had he not interrupted us…you could've been in bed with me…naked." She whispered, licking my top lip. I growled and rolled her over until my body was laid out over hers, "Don't worry…I won't make that mistake again." I told her, seeing her nod.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I groaned, not believing my luck. Couldn't they leave us alone?

"Come on in!" I said roughly, moving from over her to sit up. "Hey! Um, Lita made breakfast so I thought I'd come and see if you two wanted some. Your maid is having a fit also…but Lita insisted, so you might want to come and reassure her that she isn't getting fired." Mina explained. "Thank you Mina, we will be down soon." I told her. She nodded and closed the door, leaving us alone once more.

"I told you that we should find them a different house." I suggested once more. He nodded and our gazes met, "Yea…don't worry my sweet…I am going to take care of that today. I told Nephrite last night that I would find them a house near ours. It was way to much to see you in this outfit last night…going to bed without me." I told her, hugging her close. She giggled and moved to get out of bed, "Where are you…" "Shower" she interrupted, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. This girl was amazing.

………………………………………

**(Serena Pov)**

I'd always wondered what falling in love was all about. It was truly a miracle that my arranged marriage was going so well.

Later on, as I watched Darien train on the beach with his guards, I sighed in contentment knowing that I was happy and blessed. Darien was so wonderful to me. He was so kind, caring, and patient with me. I couldn't believe that when he would pleasure me…he would only worry about me and not himself, he would never pressure me. He never asked once to consummate our marriage, and for that, I was thankful. I was lucky.

"Malachite is so gorgeous! Look at that body…oh my…I can't believe how handsome he is. Do you think he is interested in me? I could never get tired of looking at that everyday." Mina commented, sitting next to me on my blanket on the warm sand. I giggled at the way she spoke of him. Mina had always been more focused on physical appearances more so than the emotional ones…for what reason I'll never know…but I guess she'd always felt that way though.

"I would think so. He was pretty interested last night in the club and Darien says that he always tells him how pretty you are. Just go for it…who cares what everyone else says. Once I'm Queen…it won't really matter that you are our guardians. Screw rules or ethics…if you love someone…then that's all that matters." I told her, hearing a soft gasp at my statement. I turned to look at her, seeing her eyes full of curiosity. "What?" I asked. She smiled softly, looking to the boys and then back at me, "You're in love with him aren't you?" she asked me. I sat still, not really knowing how to respond to that question. Did I love him?

"No…don't be silly." I answered, tearing my gaze away, trying to hide the true feelings I felt for him. Ok maybe I did love him, but I just wasn't ready to come out and say it. I wouldn't…couldn't say it unless he said it first. I wouldn't put myself out there to be torn down and hurt. My heart was too vulnerable for that…I was too vulnerable for that.

I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to look at her once more, but this time, it was love and concern that was in her eyes. "Sere, you forget that I'm a descendent of Aphrodite and I can tell when someone is in love. It's a great gift." She said, putting on her trademark smirk. I growled in frustration…I could never get past her. "Ok…Ok…maybe I do! Don't make a big deal out of it Mina, it's not like he loves me!" I said defensively. She giggled and handed me a juice box, "Fruit punch, your favorite, and it's okay to love him Serena. But, I wouldn't worry too much about how he feels. The pure love and devotion he has for you just radiates from his aura. You should tell him," she suggested. Mina was never one to worry about being rejected…she was gorgeous…she had "love powers" as I called them, and she was bold…something I wasn't. It was different for me, I couldn't just come out and say…hey Darien…I love you…didn't she get that?

I stuck the straw in the top, and took a long sip, trying to avoid what she'd said, but unfortunately, I knew she'd never waver until I answered, "I don't know Mina, that's a pretty big step don't you think?" I asked. She shook her head no, looking over to where he and Malachite were finishing up, "No, if you love someone, you should tell them. You never know how much time you have. Like you said, if you love someone, screw the ethics…screw being scared, just tell him!" she said, throwing my own words back in my face. I looked over to where they were, admiring him. She was right…but…I was still scared. If I told Darien, I would be putting myself out there completely…was I ready for that?

"Hello ladies…enjoying your drinks?" malachite asked as he and Darien sat down, exhausted, next to us. We both nodded, blushing a little from their looks, "Well, that's good. You look nice today Mina…I don't think I've ever seen you dressed down before." He said, making her blush deepen. "Thank you, and yea, I rarely ever dress down…Queen Selenity always makes us wear our Sailor outfits…just to make sure we are always ready to fight. She's a drill Sargeant if I've ever seen one." She joked. I giggled at her words; my mother was pretty tough on my guardians.

Darien laced his fingers through mine, catching my attention, "Yes?" I asked, seeing him smile. "Let's go for a walk on the beach, they can follow a little ways behind us. We should enjoy our day." He suggested. I nodded and stood up with him, "We're going for a walk you two…c'mon!" I said, seeing them nod.

They got up and followed a few steps behind us, but I could tell they weren't really paying attention to us. "You are truly amazing Darien, I don't think I could ever master the kind of skills that you have." I said softly, starting the conversation.

I heard him chuckle, then sigh, "Well, my father made sure that I could defend myself properly. I am the Prince of the Earth after all…and his only son…he had to know that if I got in a fight, I would come out the winner." He explained. "I kind of know what you mean. Mother would drill social skills into me to make sure that I wouldn't make a fool of myself…more like make a fool of her…in front of our family and friends. I would always ruin the parties by falling down, breaking something, or getting sick. She hated the fact that I wasn't like the other princesses of this solar system. But I couldn't help it…I wasn't designed to be like them…I'm unique." I said, giggling.

I heard him chuckle once more as he halted his steps, "Serena, I think you are perfect. I don't care what everyone else says. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You aren't stuck up like the other girls, and you aren't obedient like they are…you have a mind and heart of your own. I admire that. And you know, I wouldn't change a thing should I be given the chance." He whispered softly before placing his lips over mine. Life was truly turning out to be perfect…and I knew…no matter what…I was going to tell Darien I loved him…and finally give him the one thing that no one but him would ever have.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Yall!! So, I have had an AWESOME but BUSY past couple of days! It's been major crazy! I work at this baby-clothing store…and ugh…the fuss people make about their Easter outfits…and it's not for another…what…month? GEEZ! **

**But anyways, here is the new chapter…tell me if ya hate it…love it…particularly…hope you love it…but if not…lemme know…I don't really mind the criticism…I like different opinions. EnJoY!**

**-mysticalelf58**

Chapter 16 

**(Serena Pov)**

When we got back to the house, Raye, Lita, Jadeite, and Nephrite were all playing Rook, of course, Lita and Raye were winning. They were masters at that game…but they didn't tell the boys that.

"BOO-YAH! We set ya again!" Raye yelled loudly, pointing her finger and laughing at them. The boys scooped up the cards, shuffling them, and then dealing them out once more, trying to not show how aggravated they were.

"Didn't anyone tell you two not to play cards with Lita and Raye? They don't do anything but play cards…they know every trick in the book, they hardly EVER loose." I said, seeing both of their mouths drop. "But they said…Oh you two are devious!" Nephrite said as his face turned red.

I giggled and walked into our room to take a bath. I had been sweating from the hot sun. "You look beautiful." Darien said, startling me. "Thank you…" I whispered softly. He walked over to me and leaned down, capturing my awaiting lips.

It was the most incredible kiss we'd shared yet. I don't know whether it was my mood, or just the sun we'd been in, but I felt light headed and dizzy from his kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me up, and deepened the kiss…delving his tongue into my mouth. I could do nothing but whimper from the intense atmosphere that was surrounding us.

We broke away, and of course, I did the unthinkable…

"I love you…" I whispered, instantly regretting saying a word. I heard him gasp, and I quickly ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door…not wanting to see his face…or hear what he had to say.

How could I have just come out and said that? It wasn't the perfect time…it wasn't romantic…or special…I just said it. Was I an idiot? What was I thinking?

I turned on the shower, quickly undressing and stepping inside, trying to wipe away the disaster I had just caused. I did love Darien…but I hadn't heard him say it first. I wasn't sure of how he felt. How was I going to face him now? It never failed…I was a screw up! I always messed up everything. Our relationship was going…so well…I just…ugh…how would I explain myself? I couldn't just come out and say hey…its true…I love you, how do you feel?

I washed my hair, my body…then started shaving my arms, legs, other parts of my body…just to prolong seeing Darien. I tried to come up with excuses saying I had gotten to hot outside, or that I'd forgotten to take my A.D.D medicine, but everything I was coming up with just…sucked.

Once I got done doing everything that I could in a shower, I shut it off, and stepped out, wrapping my small body in a towel. I hesitated opening the door, so I put my ear to it, seeing if I heard anyone, but all I got was silence. Still hesitant…I stayed inside the bathroom, putting on my make-up, drying and curling my hair, trying to avoid the confrontation I knew was to come.

When there was a knock on the door, I froze, scared of what he might say or do. Was I ready for this conversation?

"Sere, you okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for three hours! Is everything alright?" Mina called from outside the bathroom. I sighed, putting my hand to my chest in a gesture to slow my heart from beating so hard.

"Yes Mina, everything is fine." I answered, unlocking the door and opening it to reveal my friends. Drats…they knew something was up and had come to attack me…demon guardians I had.

"So, want to tell us what happened between you and Darien? He came out of your room three hours ago with a weird look on his face, saying that he and the other guys were going out bowling. Want to let us in on what happened because THAT…was just weird." Raye said as all four of them eyed me questioningly. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, and into the closet to fetch some clothes.

"I blurted out that I loved him after he got done kissing me this afternoon when we got back from our walk. I couldn't help it…it just CAME OUT! I'm such a freaking idiot! What is wrong with me?" I fussed, trying to get dressed while I frantically paced back and forth throughout my room, with the girls still eying me curiously.

"What'd he say?" Amy asked cautiously. I chuckled, slipped my shirt on, and turned to see their awaiting glances. "Nothing…I didn't really give him a chance to. I ran into the bathroom like an idiot and locked the door behind me, not even looking him in the face. I was to scared." I sighed again and plumped down on the love seat that sat in front of the big plasma screen TV, trying to process all the information. I still couldn't believe that I'd opened my big mouth…ONCE AGAIN!!

"Well, I think you ought to stand strong and own up to it when he and the boys get back." Mina suggested. I turned my head sharply towards her, my eyes wide. "What?" I asked, my voice high. "She's right Serena. You already said it, we can all see that you feel it. Woman up and tell him. Something tells me he won't be angry or disgusted…he might return it. You two have been pretty cozy these past couple of days." Raye added.

I thought for a moment that they were crazy, but when I looked into Lita's calm eyes, I realized that they were right. I'd thought earlier today about telling him, and pretty much decided I was going to…I just hadn't said it the way I'd wanted to. But it was done now, and I had to own up to it and follow through. I had to put myself out there…whether he did or didn't feel the same way.

I looked down, avoiding their gazes, "You girls are right…I just…I don't really know how to say it again…I mean…I wanted to say it when it was the right time…you know, a special night or something for us. I wanted…I wanted to tell him and you know…give myself to him all in the same night." I told them. I heard them all gasp, but when I looked up again, I could see them all forming one plan or another.

"Sere, you can do that…you can make it special, just trust us okay? We will help!" Mina said, coming to sit next to me. "What are you going to do?" I asked. She smiled wickedly and turned back to the girls, "Amy…call Compass Cove and ask for two rooms tonight so that the guys can bunk in one, and we can bunk in the other. Serena needs to be alone with Darien tonight. Raye, go to the store…hurry…and get some chocolate, strawberries, and vanilla ice cream…also some rose petals ok?" Mina started as the two of them nodded. "Lita, go and call Nephrite, tell him the plan, but make sure he and the others keep Darien busy until nine-thirty. I will get some candles to set up around the room…I'll ask the maid for some help. Sere…do you have any lingerie?" mina asked me. I blushed furiously and shook my head no…I had never invested in any of those things…thinking that it was going to be a while before I even thought about sex.

"Ok…well…you and I are the same size so I will give you something that I have…and no…I haven't used any of my new lingerie yet. I just bought some before I came here…you know…just in case." She said, making me smile. "Thanks…but…I'm not so good with the lingerie thing." I said. She giggled and shook her head, "That's not true…there isn't anything to wearing lingerie. You put it on…the guy takes it off! Now…I was thinking about this cute little black ensemble that I got from Victoria Secrets…" She started, going on and on about the outfit that she was giving me. I couldn't wait for Darien to come back, he was going to get the surprise of a lifetime.

………………………………………………………

**(Darien Pov)**

"We'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye!" Malachite said, smirking as he and the guys drove off in the limo that my father had given me. They'd gotten a hotel room once I'd told them about Serena's little confession. I couldn't believe she'd said it and then run off into the bathroom…not even giving me a chance to respond. Then again…I didn't know really what to say. I thought I loved Serena…she was perfect…but actually saying it out loud to her and telling her that I loved her was a totally different thing.

I walked into the house, noticing that the lights were dimmed and there were little post-its on the floor with arrows on them. I smiled and took my jacket off as I followed the little arrows that hopefully led to my awaiting wife.

When I finally got to my bedroom door, I could see inside the room a little through the cracked door. Candles were lit and rose petals lay all over the floor.

I opened the door, my heart beating wildly in my chest in anticipation of what I was going to see or what was going to happen…but to my dismay…there was one more sticky note on the floor with "**Come and Get Me**" written in big, bold letters, with an arrow pointing towards the bathroom. I chuckled and shook my head, thanking whatever God there was out there for giving me the most amazing wife I could've ever asked for. She was sweet, innocent, caring, dedicated, just a beautiful person all around.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door to reveal Serena sitting on the counter in a tight, black, silky, see-through teddy. She had on a black, lace thong and black heel with fur on the toe. Her long, blonde hair was curled and up in a ponytail, a few stray strands sticking out and curling around her face.

"Hi." She said softly, eying me curiously. I let out the breath that I'd been holding and walked over to where she was sitting, leaning over her, putting my face close to hers. "Hi." I responded, softly kissing her lips. I pulled away, looking into her glassy, cerulean eyes, seeing the nervousness clear in her eyes. I know she didn't mean to, but when I would look in her eyes, I could see everything she was feeling or thinking.

"You look…breathtaking…" I said breathlessly. She smiled softly and moved to stand, "I thought you might want a hot bath when you got home to…relieve…your muscles." She said seductively. I smirked as she ran her hands over my shoulders and down my chest, slowly unbuttoning it.

She slowly slipped it off my shoulders and then her hands when straight to my pants, unbuttoning, and unzipping them before she slid them down my legs. I'd already taken my flip-flops off when I came inside so I stepped out of them, clad in only my black, silk, boxers. She went to pull them down, but I stopped her. I picked her up and set her down on the counter, "You'll be joining me won't you?" I asked her. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to kiss her.

My whole body was on fire from the feel of her silk teddy against my chest. I wondered whether or not she would finally give herself to me tonight. I knew she was nervous…and I'd been very patient with her, but I couldn't help but want her. Any man who wasn't an idiot would want her. I would never push her for anything…but god I wanted her.

She broke away and pushed me back, "I need a hot bath too you know…" she said, pulling her teddy up and over her head to reveal her creamy white skin. Her tight, taunt nipples stood at attention and I couldn't help but lick my lips, wanting to taste them. She slid off the counter and stepped out of her heals, clad only in her thong.

She gave me a quick kiss and then slid my boxers down my legs, sliding her body down also so that she was face to face with my length. She smiled wickedly and took it into her mouth, surprising me. I almost melted at the way her tongue felt as it traced up and down my length. I moaned loudly, and she pulled away softly as I flexed in her mouth, "Did I hurt you?" she asked, looking up at me from the floor where she was on her knees. "No…not at all…" I said roughly. "Good…" she said before blowing softly on my shaft. I gasped in pleasure and pulled her up and into my arms, "I want my bath now…" I said, sliding her thong off of her. She giggled as I picked her up and slid into the hot water, bringing her in with me, sliding her legs on either side of me so that she was straddling my body.

"Feels good doesn't it?" she asked, running her fingers through my hair. "Yes…but it feels better with you in here with me." I answered. She giggled and rolled her hips, rubbing her clit against my shaft, teasing me. I gasped in pleasure, wanting so bad to be inside of her.

"Darien, I love you…" she said softly. I looked into her eyes, seeing how scared she was of my reaction. "What?" I asked…wanting to make sure that she said what I really thought she said. "I love you." She said again. I smiled and pulled her down for a quick kiss, "I love you too…" I told her, seeing her smile widen.

Suddenly, before I could stop her, she lifted up her hips and slid slowly down my shaft, pulling me inside of her. I looked into her determined eyes and I clenched my fists, trying not to pull her down onto it.

She moved up a little and then went down again, but this time, she took me in fully, and I groaned from how perfect she felt. I couldn't believe that she was giving herself to me. I couldn't ask for anything more…she felt just right…like she was made for me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded, closing her eyes as I grabbed her hips and moved her slowly up and down, trying so hard not to hurt her. "It's not so bad…" she started. "Ok, I'm lying…" she countered, making me smile. "We can stop." I suggested, but she opened her eyes and shook her head, "No…I want this…more than anything." She told me.

I slid her up and off of me slowly, trying not to hurt her, "Darien…" "No…" I said, picking her up and setting her down, drying her off. "I want to finish this somewhere else." I told her. She nodded and followed me, once we were fully dried off, over to the bed where we lay down, and I finished what she started…giving her the perfect night she'd always wanted. My mother was right…she was perfect for me…she was my one true love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey yall! So this one is a little short but i promise that the next one will be much longer! I am glad yall are enjoying the story...it's CRAZY fun to write! And for those of you who love to go to the movies...go see _Step Up 2: The Streets_...its SOOO awesome...i saw it last week! anyways, enjoy! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! **

**-mysticalelf58**

**Chapter 17**

**(Serena Pov)**

I awoke the next morning to the sweetest smells; pancakes, bacon, and blueberry muffins. And when I opened my eyes, Darien was sitting on my side of the bed with a red rose in his hand.

"Good morning beautiful!" he said, kissing me. I sighed in contentment, feeling happier than ever. "Good morning." I responded, pulling away and taking the rose from him. I brought it up to my nose, taking in the alluring scent that it gave off. It was strange, the way it made me feel. Every time I would smell a rose, a calm, one that I'd never known before, would come over me.

"Are you hungry?" Darien asked. I nodded my head vigorously, "Yes, that's actually what woke me. The smell of pancakes and muffins never fails…my nose can smell them from a mile away." I joked. He laughed and helped me out of the bed, putting my soft, fuzzy robe on my body and pulling me over to the love seat that was set up in our room, in front of the TV. "Well, that's good because I made plenty for you, and I made some orange juice…a little birdie told me that you loved it." He said, handing me the glass. I took a sip, letting the sweet/sour taste fill my mouth. There was nothing like fresh squeezed orange juice in the morning.

"So, did you sleep okay last night? You aren't to sore are you?" he asked. I blushed, shaking my head no. "I slept amazing actually, better than I have in months." I told him. He smirked, taking a bite of some bacon. My cheeks burned brighter, remembering the night before and what had occurred. It was simply the most incredible feeling I'd ever felt. The connection I'd felt, the heat, the passion, was more than I'd ever imagined.

"How about you? Did you sleep okay?" I asked him. He smiled wider and pulled me into his arms, "Yes…laying naked beside you last night was better than anything I could've asked for." He said softly, kissing and blowing softly on my neck. I giggled in response, remembering how he'd kissed me from head to toe last night, lighting my body on fire.

"I love you Darien…" I said breathlessly as our eyes caught. I couldn't help but be thankful that, even though we'd been put together through our parents, this marriage was meant to be. He was my soul mate.

"I love you too," he said, softly kissing my awaiting lips. I giggled into our kiss, tasting the blueberry muffins. He pulled back, smiling, and then pounced on me, covering my body with his. "Darien!" I squealed as he captured my lips once more. This was turning out to be the best vacation I'd ever had. I was happy, not worried at all about the problems on the moon, and I was with the man I had always dreamed of, doing things that made me feel loved and liberated.

A sudden knock on the door cut our love fest short. I growled, frustrated, as he got up and answered the door.

"Yes? What is it?" he ground out, trying to mask his frustrations. I giggled softly, so they wouldn't hear me. "Darien, your mother and father are here. They call Malachite's cell phone to try and reach you, something has gone wrong on the moon. We must return to the palace ASAP." Nephrite explained. I got up, grabbed my robe, and raced over to the door, "What is going on? What happened? Is my mother okay?" I asked, rambling on like a fool. Granted, my mother wasn't always that nice to me, but I didn't want anything bad happening.

"We don't know much. Queen Selenity called Queen Jennine for help, apparently the Moon's army isn't holding up very well, so she sent some of the Earth's army to help her out. But that's all we know as of right now. We have to go to the Earth's palace first to be de-briefed, but after that, we'll discuss what to do about the moon." He explained. I looked to Darien, fear in my eyes. I knew there was always a possibility that our army wouldn't hold up, but I just never thought it'd actually happen.

"We'll leave now…Nephrite, have the maids pack our bags, get the girls and the rest of your guys ready, Darien and I will be downstairs in a few minutes. Now." I said, seriousness in my voice. He nodded, leaving our room.

I walked into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off and stepping into the still cold water. "Serena, everything will be okay, I promise." Darien said, stepping into the shower with me, wrapping me in his arms. I nodded as the tears fell from my eyes. I was scared.

…………………………………

After we got our showers, got our stuff packed and loaded in the cars, we drove to the airport to get on a plane that would take us to the royal palace in New York City.

I couldn't get all the news out of my head. My mother and father were in trouble and where was I? Safe and sound in a beach house where practically no one who is attacking the moon could find me. I suddenly felt really selfish. I was angry with her; yet, she was in trouble…and maybe hurt. How terrible of a person was I to be so happy when she was obviously in pain?

"Sere? Are you okay?" Mina asked softly, wiping a tear from my face. I nodded, rubbing the tears from my eyes, trying to mask the sadness and worry that I was feeling. "I will be okay once I know that my mother and father are okay…oh…and Luna. Oh god…we have to get back to the Moon Mina, I have to help them." I cried out, letting the tears fall. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. "We will save them Serena, everything is going to be okay, I promise." She whispered. I nodded my head, trying to somehow believe that she was right.

…………………………………………………

When we finally landed at the palace in New York, we were immediately escorted to the conference room where Darien's parents were patiently waiting for us.

"Serena, Darien, thank goodness you're here." His parents said, standing up to greet us. I hugged his mom, looking into her sad eyes, "What's happening on the moon? Are my mother and father okay?" I asked hastily. I was so worried that I could barely function. "The army who is attacking the moon, they are from a planet called the Nega-Moon, which is a planet that your mother formed a community on for those who were being banished from the Moon. Your mother called two days ago, but since then, I haven't been able to contact her. I'm very worried, that's why we called you two here." She explained. I sat down, breathing heavily, worried even more now since my mother hadn't been in contact with her in two days.

"Well, we all need to get to the Moon as soon as possible, with all of us there, it won't be a problem. Queen Selenity will have Serena there to help with the Silver Crystal." Darien suggested. King Sirus stood up, slamming his hand down on the table, "I will not go along with that! It's a suicide mission. All we can do is hope and pray for the best. We can't send the future King and Queen to their deaths." I burst into tears at his accusation. There was some hope. I had to save my family; Luna, Artemis, my mother and father…they were all in trouble.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my face, "Whether or not you like it, my guardians and I are going to the Moon as soon as possible. It is MY family that is in danger and I REFUSE to stand here like a coward while they are in dire need for help! Now…we will use our Sailor Teleport to get there…its quick, easy, and can get us there under their radar. They will probably feel a big surge of power, but other than that, they won't be able to detect anything. If the shields are still up at the palace, lord willing, then I can use my code to get through. Darien and his guards may come if they like, but they will have to use their own means of getting there." I explained, my look never faltering. I wasn't going to let some coward tell me what to do. I was going to fight…just like Luna and Artemis had always taught me to. I looked into Darien's proud eyes and smiled softly as he squeezed my hand, letting me know that he was behind me a hundred percent.

"Serena, Darien, you are both being so careless, you'll be killed." The queen said, still trying to convince us not to go. "Not if we're careful, which we will be. We can get up there right under their radar; they'll never be able to sense that we're there. They won't be able to tell between my mother's powers and mine. They'll think it's a power surge from her." I explained. "We're going." Darien said sternly.

His parents and our guardians stood still, both trying to contemplate what Darien and I were thinking. His mother looked to me with sad eyes, and I never faltered, showing her that my mind was made up. She sighed and made a gesture with her hand to Malachite and Nephrite, "Yes your majesty." They said, leaving the room taking Mina and Lita with them. I looked to Darien, seeing him smile, "They are getting the teleportation room ready for us." He responded. I smiled widely and nodded, squeezing his hand. This was it. We were going to the Moon…and I was finally going to show my mother exactly why I was chosen to be Queen of the Moon.


End file.
